WARRIORS: Floodtide
by Ruthie of the Wildcats
Summary: [Complete]Riversong, a young warrior of DuskClan, leaves her Clan to solve the murder of the warrior Foxpelt. She is joined by her apprentice Sunpaw. The two of them must decode mysterious prophecies, fight dangerous cats, and exonerate a framed badger.
1. Allegiances

((You know how at the beginning of every _Warriors_ book they have the list of all the cats? Here's my version of that.))

**The Loyal Cats of DuskClan**

Leader

**Brightstar**

Large, yellow-coated tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice:** Creekpaw

Deputy

**Wingfoot **

Lean, tan tom with green eyes. Tufts of white fur on each heel.

**Apprentice:** Racepaw

Medicine Cat

**Healingtouch **

Young, calico she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Apprentice:** Seedpaw–sand-colored tom with one dark brown paw.

Warriors 

**Trueheart **

Dark tabby tom with a pure white chest.

**Apprentice:** Heavenpaw

**Paleface**

Creamy-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** None

**Foxpelt **

Old reddish tom with amber eyes. Fur is the color of a fox's.

**Apprentice:** Moonpaw

**Blacktip**

Pure white tomcat with black tips on his tail, paws, and black tufts of fur on his ears.

**Apprentice: **None

**Sleetfur**

Long-haired, silver she-cat with soulful blue eyes. Riversong's best friend.

**Apprentice:** Radiantpaw

**Riversong **

Gray-blue queen with stripes of dark gray fur running horizontally across her lower back. Blue eyes. Sleetfur's best friend.

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

**Mudslide **

Dark brown tomcat with sinister yellow eyes. Sweet disposition despite his evil looks.

**Apprentice:** Snakepaw

**Longfang **Black he-cat with one brown eye and one blue eye. Blind in his brown eye. Has an oversized fang protruding from the right side of his mouth. Nightwalker's younger brother.

**Apprentice:** Timidpaw

**Gracestep**

Creamy he-cat with warm, tawny eyes. Slender and elegant, as his name suggests.

**Apprentice:** Quartzpaw

**Nightwalker**

Black he-cat with a permanent frown. Very bad-tempered. Longfang's older brother.

**Apprentice:** Willowpaw

Apprentices

**Creekpaw **

Bluish-brown tomcat with startlingly green eyes.

**Racepaw**

White he-cat with streaks of black running down his sides. Fast runner. An incurable insomniac.

**Heavenpaw**

Small, pale bluish she-cat with amber eyes. Has a soft, sweet voice.

**Moonpaw**

Silver she-cat with a pale gray crescent moon shape on her back.

**Radiantpaw**

Slender, white she-cat with yellowish-ginger paws. Sunpaw's only surviving sister.

**Sunpaw**

Stocky, flaming-red tom with brown eyes. Radiantpaw's only surviving brother.

**Snakepaw**

Brown-and-black tabby with silvery highlights in his fur. Pelt is patterned like a rattlesnake's skin. Yellow eyes. The oldest apprentice.

**Timidpaw**

Tiny he-cat with nervous green eyes. Sandy-yellow fur. Has a tendency to twitch a bit.

**Quartzpaw**

Big, tiger-striped tom with glittering, amber eyes. Fur is very glossy.

**Willowpaw**

Gray she-cat with long fur. Soft paw pads and an even softer voice.

Queens

**Firebelly**

Reddish-gold queen with a weakness for young, helpless things. Has been known to put baby birds back in their nests.

**Kits:** Sunkit (Sunpaw) and Radiantkit (Radiantpaw)

**Froststare**

White queen with an icy blue gaze that sends mischievous kits running back to their mothers instantly. The oldest nursery queen.

**Kits:** Birdkit, Mousekit, Fishkit, and Heathkit.

**Adopted Kits:** Summerkit and Blazekit (assumed to be the kits of rogue cats).

Elders

**Hawkwing**

Elderly tom with varying shades of brown fur. Gray eyes.

**Cloudeyes**

Blind she-cat with pale, tabby fur.

**Young-at-Heart**

Tomcat with icy blue eyes and gray fur. Former rogue.

**Sickleclaw**

Bright yellow queen with long, warped claws that are no longer retractable.

Loners

**Tempest**

Pure black tomcat with piercing green eyes. Close friend of Foxpelt.

**Bone Marrow**

Yellowish-white she-cat with ripped ears and very bad breath.

**Dustin**

Brown he-cat that lives on the Border. Very welcoming. Martin's older brother.

**Martin**

Schizophrenic, silver tomcat that lives with Dustin. Harmless, but very scary sometimes. Dustin's younger brother.

**Pyre**

Long-limbed black tomcat with ginger paws. Bad attitude.

**Spark**

Yellow queen with blazing yellow eyes. Pyre's mate.

**Hex**

Kit of Pyre and Spark. She-cat with black fur and green eyes. Claims to hear spirits.

**Weaver**

Kit of Pyre and Spark. He-cat with brown and gray fur.


	2. 1 Patrol with Wingfoot and a Badger Att

1Riversong was a young DuskClan warrior. She left the den and padded out into the center of the camp. She couldn't get to sleep tonight. Just a few moons ago, Riversong had been known as Riverpaw, the apprentice of the infamous Wingfoot. She sat outside the den and groomed out her soft, gray-blue fur, paying close attention to the darker stripes that ran horizontally across her lower back.

"Hey, Riversong!" a voice behind her meowed, "Let's take a patrol out." Riversong turned.

"No thanks, Wingfoot," she told the cat. Wingfoot was a tan-colored he-cat with tufts of white fur at his heels, almost like the wings at those of StarClan warriors.

Wingfoot eyed her carefully. "That was actually an order, Riversong," he said, "Brightstar says we should check out the lip of the Shaded Valley. He thought the Twolegs might be back, since greenleaf is almost here."

The Twolegs were always at the lip of the Shaded Valley, the main part of DuskClan's territory, in greenleaf. They fished in the vast lake where LakeClan lived. DuskClan and LakeClan were allied, so naturally, DuskClan would help drive the Twolegs away. Riversong sighed. Going out on a patrol with Wingfoot was the last thing she wanted to do.

Wingfoot had been so kind to her when she was his apprentice. He had often bragged about how well she did on solo hunting missions. But now that Riversong was a warrior, his attitude towards her had changed totally. He became sarcastic and somewhat cruel to her, always telling her what to do. The only cat worse than him was the DuskClan leader, Brightstar. If there was ever a cat who deserved to become a warrior of PlagueClan, it was Brightstar.

The big, yellow tabby was too high-and-mighty for his own good. Brightstar seemed to believe that Riversong was his own personal errand-runner. The only time he ever called on her it was to go fetch him some fresh-kill, or make sure the apprentices did their chores, or to go on patrol with Wingfoot. Riversong sunk her claws into the loam. Wingfoot nudged her. "Well, let's move. We should probably take more warriors with us. Get...hmm...Sleetfur and...Let's see, if we took Sleetfur, you and myself, and of course, Racepaw, that would make four, so..." He paused. "Why don't you tell Foxpelt to come with us?"

Riversong nodded. "Should I get Racepaw?" she asked.

"No, I'll fetch him. You get Sleetfur and Foxpelt. That should be enough for a patrol, especially if we run into any Twolegs." Riversong nodded and returned to the den.

Sleetfur, a silver cat who had been made a warrior at the same time as Riversong, was the first she woke. Sleetfur opened her blue eyes slowly. "Wha' d'you wan'?" she murmured sleepily.

"Moonhigh patrol," Riversong growled, "With Wing-face."

Sleetfur gave a sleepy purr and got to her paws. She sighed. "He doesn't like you any more, does he, Riversong?"

"Either that or he's a very good actor," Riversong muttered, moving over to where Foxpelt slept. Foxpelt was a senior warrior. Riversong gave him a gentle nudge.

"Go 'way," the ginger tom growled.

"Moonhigh patrol, sir," Riversong meowed softly. Foxpelt nodded and got up. His amber eyes shone in the gloom of the warriors' den.

"Well, what does Wing-for-Brains want us to check out now, eh?" he asked, "A very _suspicious_ rabbit trail? Or does he need to know which way to the nearest bush so he can make dirt?" He purred to comfort Riversong, who had a shocked look on her face at the very idea of such an honorable cat openly mocking the Clan deputy. "I don't like the way he treats you, Riversong," he said simply.

Sleetfur, Riversong, and Foxpelt all left the den, pelts glowing in the moonlight. Wingfoot and his apprentice Race paw were waiting for them. Racepaw was a new apprentice, a skinny white tomcat with black streaks running along his flanks. Wingfoot nodded at the group approaching him. "Good to see you all awake," he meowed, "The sooner we start patrolling, the sooner we can get back to our warm nests."

He got up and stalked into the night. Foxpelt shrugged and followed him. Sleetfur looked briefly at Riversong as if to say 'did we even have to leave them in the first place?' Riversong flicked her tail at the silver she-cat before padding after the rest of the patrol. Racepaw bounced beside his mentor. Riversong felt a pang of jealousy as the tom turned to the young cat and appeared to be praising him.

_Is he going to do the same to Racepaw as to me?_ She wondered, _When Racepaw gains his warrior name, will he be to Wingfoot what I am: some new cat to order around?_

Sleetfur yawned as she ran.She saw the two leading cats' exchange. It was obvious that Wingfoot had found a new apprentice to lavish affection on. She unknowingly sharedRiversong's thoughts. _How much longer will Racepaw be dearer to him_ _than StarClan and following the warrior code? Will he just repeat his act with Riversong when Racepaw is made a warrior?_

"I'm so proud of you, Racepaw," Wingfoot meowed, "Most apprentices that are woken for a moonhigh patrol mutter something and go right back to sleep. But not you!"

"Thank you, Wingfoot," mewed Racepaw, "I was just so excited because this is my first moonhigh patrol. I had trouble sleeping anyway."

_Oh, please, _Foxpelt thought, _That piece of flattering fox dung. Racepaw never even sleeps to begin with_. _Every cat in DuskClan knows that._

The group of cats paused at the cliff that marked the top of the Shaded Valley. Wingfoot scented the air suspiciously. He breathed out slowly. Overhead, the huge quarter moon was rising. Wingfoot turned back to the patrol behind him. "I can't smell anything to worry our tails over," Foxpelt muttered. Riversong and Sleetfur purred to themselves.

Wingfoot's yellow eyes narrowed. "I was checking, Foxpelt," he hissed, "You think I _want_ to be out here in the StarClan-forsaken darkness?"

"No. I know Brightstar was just being overcautious in ordering this patrol," Foxpelt replied calmly, his green eyes neutral. Foxpelt was never one to take sides. "Mind your tongue, Wingfoot. Deputy to Brightstar you may be, but that does not change the fact that I was present at your kitting."

Wingfoot stared at his paws. "Yes, father," he murmured. Something crackled in the bracken. All the cats present bristled and crouched down, ready to attack. A high-pitched mew stopped them. Foxpelt smoothed out his hackles and stood up straight. "It's all right, Tempest," he meowed in his deep voice, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Is that Foxpelt of DuskClan?" the voice asked.

"No, it's Mountainpaw of LakeCl-of course it's Foxpelt, Tempest! Now get out here. We won't hurt you, _right_?" He turned back and stared sternly at the patrol behind him. The other cats stood up as well and let their fur fall flat.

Riversong had to strain her eyes to see the pure black cat that walked out. Tempest was a loner, a cat who was not a part of a Clan, but who wasn't owned by Twolegs either. Foxpelt had helped Tempest when he was an apprentice, and the two tomcats had formed a close bond. Tempest had even fought on the side of DuskClan before.

"Racepaw, this is my friend, Tempest. Tempest is a loner," Foxpelt meowed. Racepaw nodded respectfully. Tempest winked. "So Tempest, what brings you here at this hour of the night?"

Tempest took a deep breath. "It's Scars," he meowed, "He's been harassing some poor LakeClan cats again. You remember Scars, don't you?"

Foxpelt rolled his eyes. "It's hard to forget such a battered, stinking badger." He turned to the rest of the patrol. "Scars is a badger that Tempest and I drove away a few times," he explained, "Scars is unusual in that he has never killed a cat before in his life. He's a bit mixed up in the head. Just stalks around and ambushes unsuspecting cats."

"Wh-what d-does he d-do when he c-catches them?" Racepaw stammered. Riversong could smell his fear.

Tempest laughed and licked the apprentice's ear in a rough, yet comforting way. "Don't worry, young...ah..." He looked around in confusion.

"Racepaw," Riversong told the loner.

"Thank you, my lady," Tempest replied, dipping his head, "Young Racepaw. Scars doesn't hurt any of his so-called 'victims.' He merely corners them and growls, frothing at the mouth like he's gone mad. You just need to hit him hard enough and he backs away."

"Well, you heard him!" Sleetfur yowled, jumping forward, "Let's go get us some badger!"

Wingfoot silenced her with a glare. He shook his head. Foxpelt gave him a warning look, then said, "We'll help."

Riversong and Sleetfur cheered loudly. Racepaw stuck close to Wingfoot, who watched the scene with slitted eyes. Tempest nodded his thanks before turning back and racing into the shadows. The DuskClan patrol trailed close behind him into LakeClan territory.


	3. Sunpaw and Radiantpaw

1Riversong skidded to a halt behind Foxpelt, panting. She still couldn't get over how old Foxpelt had managed to stay hot on the trail of a black cat in midnight. That was one of the reasons she liked the senior warrior so much. He was full of surprises. Wingfoot maintained a sullen silence. Tempest flicked his head towards a clearing below them. Riversong could hear the snarling of some beast mingled with the wails of distressed cats.

She padded to the edge of the overhanging rock the group stood on. Below her, a large, bulky monster with striped silver and black fur was growling at his captives: a patrol of LakeClan apprentices and warriors. She could see why the badger was called Scars. Lines of white traced their paths across his muzzle and back. At the sound of Foxpelt's battle cry, the patrol flung themselves at Scars, all with the exception of Wingfoot.

"AH!" the huge badger roared, "I SEE YOU ARE BACK NOW, MY FRIENDS, BLACKY AND REDDY!"

Scars' clawed paw shot out. Foxpelt ducked under the clumsy blow with practiced ease. He got up, hissing. "Leave now, Scars," he meowed, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but-." He was cut off by Scars giving a wild howl of pain.

No one but Riversong saw what truly happened next. From where she had been hiding, the bluish queen saw Wingfoot sneak up behind Scars. She watched the DuskClan deputy sink his fangs deep into the badger's haunch, causing Scars to race forwards, away from the pain. Scars blundered straight into Foxpelt, driving the old tom into the rock wall. Hard. Riversong shrieked in terror. She ran to his side.

Foxpelt gazed blankly up at her. He sighed. "Foxpelt, don't join StarClan yet!" she begged softly, "I need you!" She pressed close to him.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Riversong...It's okay. I'm ready for StarClan..." Foxpelt gave another peaceful sigh. "And don't find fault with Scars...You saw what really happened." Riversong tried to grasp what he was telling her. Foxpelt's eyes began clouding over. "Ah, Shiningstone," he whispered, naming his mentor from his days as Foxpaw, "You've come to lead me to StarClan, have you? Yes, I'm ready." With a soft whispering sigh, Foxpelt's eyes closed. He was dead.

"WELL!" Sleetfur demanded to the shocked LakeClan cats, "Don't just sit there like a bunch of stiff rabbits! You mouse-brained kittypets! Go and get Dawnbreak!" Dawnbreak was the LakeClan medicine cat. "She'll know what to do! Do you all want Foxpelt to die?"

Riversong sat up. She blinked slowly, the full weight of what she had seen descending heavily onto her shoulders. "Sleetfur," she mewed, "It's not going to do any good...Foxpelt is-"

"You're wrong!" Sleetfur screamed, lashing out with her claws. Riversong did not flinch away from the attack. Her old friend's claws caught her full on the face. "Foxpelt is still alive!" Sleetfur nuzzled the old tom feverishly.

Blood dripped from the slash marks on Riversong's cheek. She stood dumbstruck. Her life had hit a boulder with the same force as old Foxpelt had. Sleetfur had wounded her, Wingfoot had spurned her in place of Racepaw, Foxpelt was dead...Nothing would ever be the same. Inside her chest, Riversong's heart beat a sad refrain. _Foxpelt...Foxpelt...Fox...Pelt...Fox... Pelt...Fox...Pelt..._ A soft mew broke into her thoughts. It was Sleetfur.

Sleetfur began to gently lick at Riversong's cheek. Riversong saw her own pain reflected in those blue eyes, as well as sickness. "Riversong, I...I didn't mean...It's just F-Fox...Foxp..." Riversong nodded. She couldn't say a more coherent sentence than that. The two warriors threw back their heads and yowled their sorrow to StarClan. Wingfoot watched them with apathetic green eyes.

Tempest was just as stunned as the two friends. He nudged Foxpelt's body, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. The old black cat sat down hard. "He's...he can't be...Foxpelt, you lunatic! You got in the way of an angry badger!" Tempest snarled and arched his back. "You don't deserve my grief!" He turned and raced into the shadows.

Wingfoot slammed a harsh paw into the heads of Riversong and Sleetfur. The mourning warriors fell into startled silence. "That's quite enough!" Wingfoot snapped, "We must get this body back to camp. The two of you can sit vigil with him."

It took a while, but finally, Foxpelt's body came to rest in the center of DuskClan camp. A young apprentice, Moonpaw, poked her head out of the den. She gave a wail of sorrow to see her finally beaten mentor stretched out where he was. Wingfoot gave the story of a badger attack to Brightstar, who nodded seriously. The rest of the Clan had begun to wake up, their eyes widening at the sight of the dead warrior. Brightstar leapt onto Highbranch, the bough of a pine tree that hung over the camp.

"Cats of DuskClan," he meowed seriously, "One of our bravest warriors, Foxpelt, has joined the ranks of StarClan. He fell victim to the assault of a badger. Wingfoot has suggested we train more apprentices so that we make eliminate this menace. One of our queens, Firebelly, tells me her kits are only a few week away from six moons. Therefore, we will just have to say that they are the appropriate age for apprenticeship."

Firebelly, a well-liked reddish-gold queen nodded. She had two surviving kits from her litter of five: Sunkit and Radiantkit. Shorekit, Coalkit, and Lionkit had all died in the cruel month of leaf-bare. Riversong heard her name as well as that of Sleetfur whispered, but she didn't care. She sighed and lay on her belly beside Foxpelt. Sleetfur whimpered and leaned closer to her. The two lay in silence as the rest of the Clan approached silently to pay their last respects to the brave, old warrior. Riversong closed her eyes for a moment. She just needed some rest...

Riversong gave a startled yowl. Foxpelt was standing right in front of her! She raced towards him, but with a single glare, her paws froze to the ground. She didn't care. Foxpelt! He was still alive! Then she looked closer and saw the wings of a StarClan cat at his heels. No, Foxpelt was still dead. The knowledge hit her like a furious back-swipe. Foxpelt purred. The ice around Riversong's paws melted. She padded over to him.

"Welcome, young Riversong," Foxpelt meowed, his youth returned through the glory of StarClan, "Be at peace, and know that StarClan is around you. You have been chosen."

"What do you mean?" Riversong asked. Foxpelt closed his eyes, almost as if he was slipping into a trance.

"When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial," he murmured. Riversong cocked her head to the side.

"Uh...Foxpelt?"

"Awake!" Foxpelt cried suddenly.

"Riversong!" the voice of Sleetfur muttered, "Hey, wake up, Riversong! Brightstar's called a meeting! Get up!"

Riversong sat up and shook her head dazedly. _"When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial?" _she thought, _Foxpelt, you old fool! How the PlagueClan am I supposed to understand what that means!_

Firebelly's two kits sat on either side of her. Their pelts shone in the sunlight of greenleaf. Radiantkit was a small, lightly-built she-cat. Her pelt was pure white, and her paws were all a yellowish-ginger color. Sunkit was a fiery, red-gold tomcat with light brown eyes and a stocky build to him. _They're apprenticing Firebelly's kits!_

Brightstar was seated on Highbranch, gazing down at the gathered Clan. "Come forward, the both of you," he mewed to Firebelly's kits. Radiantkit's eyes blazed excitedly. She dashed to the ground below Highbranch. Sunkit followed calmly. He strode purposefully to sit by his sister.

"Until she earns her warrior name," Brightstar began, "This apprentice will be known as Radiantpaw." Radiantpaw gave a squeak of glee. "Sleetfur, you will be mentor to young Radiantpaw. Foxpelt taught you well, and it would honor him greatly to see this apprentice trained in his ways."

Sleetfur bit her lip in excitement and padded over to greet her new apprentice with a nose-touch. Riversong purred happily for her friend. Brightstar nodded, then continued.

"And until this young cat earns his warrior name, he will be known as Sunpaw. Riversong, you will be Sunpaw's mentor. You had an excellent teacher in Wingfoot, and I hope to see Sunpaw become as good and a loyal warrior as you are."

Riversong was stunned. Brightstar was trusting her with an apprentice! How incredibly out of character. But, even in her surprise, she couldn't forget the ritual. She tapped Sunpaw's tiny nose gently with her own. She could see sheer enthrallment in the young cat's eyes. She licked her new apprentice's ear. The rest of DuskClan pressed around the siblings, addressing them by their new names. One look into those captivating, tawny eyes of her new apprentice made the aching hole left by Foxpelt close up, if only for a little while.


	4. The Stories of Our Ancestors

1"So, Sleetfur, what should we do first?" Riversong asked her old friend as they lay in the den later that night.

"You mean with our apprentices?" Riversong nodded. "I dunno. What did Wingfoot do with you first?"

Riversong had to think about this. "He started with showing me the Clan territories," she meowed after a while, "What about you?" She instantly regretted this last question. Sleetfur's eyes widened. Foxpelt had been her mentor.

Riversong nuzzled her friend's pelt to try and calm her down. Sleetfur gave a low moan of grief and tried to curl herself into a ball of nonexistence. Other warriors looked on sympathetically. A sleek young tom who was called Blacktip approached Sleetfur. He patted her back gently. Sleetfur looked up into the white tom's golden eyes. Riversong backed away as Sleetfur got to her paws and padded outside with Blacktip.

"I was wondering when the two of them would pair up," a senior warrior murmured, "Sleetfur and Blacktip have had their eyes on each other since they were Sleetpaw and Blackpaw. Although, I always thought Sleetfur was more of a mate for Gracestep."

Firebelly sighed. "I know," she mewed softly, "But, still, you have to admit, they are a good match. Blacktip's perfectly content to listen to all of Sleetfur's chattering."

Riversong looked up at the two cats. She chuckled. "My, my, my," she chided, "You Firebelly, and you too, Trueheart. Gossiping, of all things!"

"We're allowed, young Riversong," the old tomcat, Trueheart, meowed. Trueheart was a large, dark-coated tabby with a white chest.

"A new queen in the nursery," Firebelly mewed, "The great Life-River continues its course. Rushing, flowing..."

Riversong was startled. "Sleetfur's way too young to be a queen yet!" she protested, "She hasn't gotten the sign from StarClan that she has their permission to kit!"

"Oh, did I say immediately?" Firebelly asked, "No. Of course she's not ready yet. But when she is, I have a feeling she'll take that offer right up. It's a great honor to mother kits."

"Yes, well, while you're _extolling_ the virtues of motherhood, Firebelly, why not keep your voice down?" That was the voice of a warrior by the name of Nightwalker. "Some of us like to sleep at night!"

"Oh, go stalk a fox, Nightwalker," Firebelly hissed. Trueheart purred to himself. Riversong flopped down on her nest, exhausted, even though she had slept before the ceremony. Firebelly crouched beside her.

"I know," the bright-pelted queen murmured, "It's going to be hard. But, let me tell you something: a queen doesn't usually demand a certain warrior to mentor a certain kit. But that's what I did for Sunpaw. You see, Riversong, he's very smart. I haven't told anyone else this, but I like him better than I do Radiantpaw. I knew he could help you through this part in your life."

Riversong looked up at Firebelly. She said nothing, so the older she-cat continued, "Please, take Sunpaw and make him into a warrior that would make all the other apprentices jealous. I know you can. That's why I chose you to mentor him."

"Thanks, Firebelly," muttered Riversong, "I'll try."

"Not only will you try," Firebelly meowed, "But you _will_!"

The next morning, Riversong padded out of the den with Sleetfur at her side. The blue she-cat seemed to have recovered from her episode the night before. The two walked to the small apprentices' den hidden in a rocky cove. Riversong poked her head in. Snakepaw, the oldest apprentice, looked up at the newcomers. The dark tom nodded briefly and pointed to two mounds of soft, kitten fur in the corner.

"They were crying for a while last night," he meowed, "New apprentices always do. We tried to calm them down."

"Thanks, Snakepaw," Riversong murmured, "I'll make sure Mudslide hears about all you did for them. It's about time you became a warrior."

Snakepaw looked at his paws and mumbled something in an embarrassed tone. Sleetfur purred and tapped the white furball. It sprang awake instantly. Riversong purred with amusement and tapped its reddish counterpart. Radiantpaw flung herself at Riversong before Sunpaw could mew, "The other one, sis!" The force of the kit's excitement caught Riversong off her guard. She fell to the ground.

Radiantpaw began chitchatting about all she wanted to do and see today. "Snakepaw says there's three other Clans out there–all full of cats we've never seen before! Are we gonna see them all today! Are we, Sleetfur! Are we Slee-." She balked, then looked Riversong up and down critically. "Waitaminute," she mewed, "You're not Sleetfur!"

"No. I am," Sleetfur meowed. Radiantpaw gave a squeal and launched herself at her mentor. Sunpaw padded out of the den calmly.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, "She's always been over-excitable. It's who she is. But, Radiantpaw has a point. What are we going to do today, Riversong?"

"Oh! Um...Well, I thought...We... That is to say, uh..." Riversong looked over at Sleetfur expectantly. The silvery queen shrugged hopelessly. Riversong turned her gaze back to her apprentice, who was gazing patiently up at her. "We didn't really plan this," she muttered so only Sunpaw could hear.

Just then, Riversong noticed Wingfoot walk by. She knew the tawny he-cat was just looking for an excuse to have her apprentice reassigned, and Sleetfur's too. Sunpaw seemed to sense this. "Check out DuskClan territory?" he mewed loudly, "I've always wondered about the world outside the camp. Where do we start, Riversong?"

"Why not take them up to the lip of the Shaded Valley?" Wingfoot suggested, "And, take Racepaw, will you? I'm going to be busy today, and it's been quite a while since he's been on a good surrounding patrol."

"But Wingfoot, an apprentice can't go out without a warrior of their own," Sleetfur mewed. Riversong gave a muffled hiss. Sleetfur was practically asking Wingfoot to come with them.

"Yes, well, take Paleface with you. She's not doing anything at the moment."

Paleface was one of the oldest warriors. She was sweet, but very hard of hearing. Of course Paleface wasn't doing anything. She hadn't 'done' anything since Riversong had taken on her warrior name. Well, she did lay around and eat a lot. That could be considered 'doing' something. Riversong gave a low grumble and stalked off to fetch Paleface.

The soft pattering of paws behind her caused the gray she-cat to pause. She turned around. Sunpaw was trotting behind her. "May I come?" he asked. Riversong shrugged.

"If you want. You'd like Paleface. She'll probably try calling you 'Foxpaw.' Just nod a lot in her presence."

"You talk about her as if she's annoying."

"She's not. She practically raised me. It's just...she's not the warrior she used to be. It's about time she joined the elders."

Sunpaw nodded. He seemed satisfied with his mentor's answers. Riversong felt a rush of immense liking towards this young cat already. She stepped into the warriors' den. Sunpaw hesitated at the entrance. "It's okay," Riversong meowed, "You're allowed in here for right now." She prodded the sleeping mass of cream-colored fur. "Paleface," she mewed, "Paleface, Wingfoot wants you to come with me and Sleetfur."

Paleface opened one dark blue eye warily. "Oh, it's just you, Streamfoot," she murmured.

"Actually, it's Riversong, but Streamfoot is close enough."

Paleface looked over at Sunpaw. "And you too, young Foxpaw," she rasped, "So good to see you. Shiningstone's been working you good and hard, hasn't she?"

Sunpaw balked for a moment, then mewed, "Oh, yeah, all day and all night, too!" Paleface purred. She got up with much creaking and grunting. Riversong supported the old she-cat with her shoulder and helped her out of the den. Sunpaw followed.

"Look, Paleface," Riversong meowed when they had gotten farther from the camp, "Why don't you just lie down here? Sleetfur, change of plans. We can't possibly expect Paleface to make it all through DuskClan territory."

Racepaw shrugged. "Not like I haven't seen it all by now," he muttered. Sunpaw looked up at Riversong.

"So, what are we going to do instead?" he asked. Riversong was at a loss. Suddenly, the voice of Paleface broke into her thoughts and saved the day.

"The tales of our warrior ancestors are very important," the old cat said, "I haven't seen either of these two at the elders' den enough times to have them know any stories. Exception of you, of course, Rapidpaw."

"Racepaw," the young tom mewed under his breath. Radiantpaw gave an excited wiggle. She curled up beside Paleface.

"Tell me some of those stories," she mewed sweetly.

Paleface looked up at Sleetfur and Riversong for permission. The two new mentors nodded encouragingly. Paleface gave a rusty-sounding purr and motioned for Sunpaw and Racepaw to come closer. When all the apprentices had gathered and were comfortable, she began.


	5. Nightmares and Patrol

"Who knew Paleface was such a great storyteller?" meowed Sleetfur. Riversong purred in agreement. The two she-cats were sharing tongues in the moonlit center of the camp. Racepaw, who never seemed to sleep a night--or day for that matter--in his life, was with them.

"She can't remember anyone's name, but she knows every bitty detail to those stories," the tom mewed in astonishment.

"She'll make a great addition to the elders in their den when she decides to join them," Riversong said, "Froststare's kits will have the time of their lives listening to her when they're older."

"Hey, get resting, you three," came the irate meow from the two warriors guarding the camp, "StarClan knows what Wingfoot will want with you tomorrow."

Riversong shrugged. She got up and padded into the den. Sleetfur yawned and followed. "See you tomorrow," Racepaw mewed after them. He turned and crept silently into the apprentices' den.

Riversong curled up and was almost instantly asleep. She saw Trueheart in her dreams. Riversong had no idea where they were. Suddenly, a dark shape began to move up behind Trueheart. Riversong gave a startled yowl and tried to leap at it. Before she was in the air, the beast slammed Trueheart, who had just become Foxpelt, to the ground and devoured him. The monster lifted its head, and she saw the face of Wingfoot, green eyes glowing maliciously. Riversong shrieked.

"RIVERSONG!" a voice thundered. Riversong opened her eyes. Standing over her was Trueheart. Riversong feverishly looked over both the tom's shoulders, searching for the monster. Trueheart bent down and nuzzled her cheek.

"Riversong! Riversong!" yowled Sunpaw. Riversong looked up at her apprentice. Trueheart stepped aside.

"Sunpaw, get Healingtouch," he ordered. The reddish tom raced off.

Riversong felt dizzy. She tried to sit up, but fell back down. Sunpaw returned with the DuskClan medicine cat a few moments later. Healingtouch was a beautiful, young calico she-cat with pale green eyes. She stepped up beside the warrior.

"It's okay, Trueheart," she murmured after a brief inspection of Riversong, "She's not ill. It's just a little bit of shock left over from Foxpelt's death. Some cats retain their depressive feelings long after the event. Come with me."

Riversong shakily obeyed. She followed the medicine cat to her den. Sunpaw tried to come along, but Healingtouch glared him away. Riversong shook her head. "Let him come...Please," she begged, "I want him to be with me."

Healingtouch looked as though she would like to say 'no' but shrugged and allowed Sunpaw to come along. Riversong flopped down on a bed of heather. Sunpaw curled up beside her, licking her ears gently. Healingtouch sighed at the bond so firmly made already. She turned and called for her apprentice, Seedpaw. Seedpaw appeared immediately.

"Shock," meowed Healingtouch, "Go for it."

The sand-hued tom rattled off his list. "Comfrey to soothe the mind, poppy seeds to aid sleep, and most importantly, sympathy. Oh, and some fresh-kill, maybe."

"Good. Let's get to work now. Sunpaw, get the fresh-kill. Seedpaw, you know where everything is better than I do," Healingtouch meowed. The two apprentices rushed off.

"I'm not hungry," Riversong muttered.

"You're acting like a cat who is," Healingtouch told her calmly, "Now, you seemed very shaken when you saw Trueheart. Is everything all right?"

Riversong told her all about her dream. Healingtouch listened with her normal air of calm fascination. When the gray queen was finished, she nodded.

"I'm not sure what it means, if anything at all. But I can ask StarClan about it at the next half-moon. Is there something you know that I don't, Riversong?"

Riversong desperately wanted to tell her what she knew about Foxpelt's death, but she couldn't. Even if Healingtouch did believe her, there was no chance Brightstar would. She shook her head. Sunpaw returned with a plump young rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it at Riversong's paws. The she-cat purred. "Thanks, Sunpaw."

Seedpaw plopped the herbs down in front of Healingtouch. The medicine cat meowed "Good work!" before nudging them towards Riversong in small quantities. Riversong obediently ate them and curled up without finishing her prey. Healingtouch tried to shoo Sunpaw away, but the young cat refused, digging his claws into the soil.

"I want to stay!" he protested.

"There's nothing more you can do here," Healingtouch told him.

"I beg to differ." Sunpaw lay down beside Riversong, who had slipped into a warm, dreamless sleep. "I can keep her company!"

"Sleeping cats don't need 'company,'" Seedpaw mewed. Healingtouch tapped him with her tailtip. He looked up at her. She shook her head slowly.

"Let him be, Seedpaw," she meowed softly, "He won't do any harm by being there with her. In fact, when she wakes up, I bet Riversong will want the companionship he can offer."

Seedpaw looked as though he would like to protest, but respect for his mentor kept him silent. He nodded. Healingtouch continued, "These two will be fine on their own for the time being. Come with me while we wait for Riversong to wake up again. We need more poppy seeds, as I recall."

"And comfrey, too," Seedpaw mewed, "We had to use the last of it just now. But I thought I saw a good patch of it by the Messagetree when I passed by there a few days ago."

The Messagetree was a large oak that stood almost dead center in DuskClan territory. Whenever a cat had a message to pass along, they left a scent marker on the tree's trunk. It was also on a very fertile stretch of ground, so herbs and seedlings of all sorts grew around it. Healingtouch nodded and set out, Seedpaw trailing behind her.

Sunpaw sighed and looked his mentor over when he was sure the other two were gone. Riversong was truly beautiful. Her legs were long and slender. Her pelt was glossy and full. He sighed. He didn't know why, but to him, Riversong was the most attractive cat in the Clan. He didn't love her in the way a tom loved his mate, but more in the way a younger brother loved his big sister. And maybe Riversong _was_ his sister.

Riversong awoke to the voice of Wingfoot. "Get up," he growled, "Come on, Healingtouch said it herself. You're not sick. You're good for a patrol. Besides, the exercise will do you good."

The blue-gray queen pushed herself up and stretched, yawning. Sunpaw was beside her instantly. "Can I come too?" he mewed. Wingfoot nodded.

"Evening patrol with you, Sunpaw, Blacktip, and Longfang," he meowed and walked away from them. Riversong gave a soft purr of relief. _Wing-face isn't coming. Praise StarClan!_

Riversong shook herself vigorously. She padded out to the entrance of the camp and saw the patrol. Blacktip and Longfang gave a friendly meow of greeting when they saw her.

"You okay now, Rivershong?" asked Longfang, his oversized tooth impeding his speech. Riversong nodded. Longfang was an odd-eyed black tom. He was the exact opposite of his antisocial brother, Nightwalker.

"That's good," Blacktip meowed, "Everyone was really worried about you. Trueheart said you looked at him like he was a warrior of PlagueClan."

"Bad dream. And the fact that he was in it didn't exactly help," Riversong muttered, "So, who's leading the patrol?"

"You are ackshwally," Longfang informed her. Then, catching Riversong's facial expression, he added, "Yeah, I know. The way he treatsh you, it'sh like you're a pile of foxsh dung."

Riversong stepped up to take her place at the head of the patrol. Sunpaw walked beside her. She wondered where they should go. _Maybe go down to Broad River. _She turned to Blacktip. "Did Wingfoot say where?" she asked.

"Wherever you wanted to go," the white tom meowed, "If you don't have a particular place in mind, I'd like to check out the Border."

The Border was the boundary between Clan territory and the territory of the Twolegs. Riversong had no clue what business Blacktip would have there. She looked over at Longfang. The black he-cat shrugged his shoulders.

"Pershonally, I have no opinionsh. If Blacktip saysh he wantsh to check out the Border, it'sh fine by me."

"Okay," Riversong said, "The Border it is, then. Sunpaw, we'll take a bit of a detour so you can see at least some of DuskClan territory."

Sunpaw nodded. Riversong looked around her. The others voiced no objections, so she set out at the head of the evening patrol.

((Ignore thís. I'm only tésting.))


	6. Dustin and Martin

1Riversong knew something was wrong with Blacktip. The tom insisted that he be allowed to stalk a few mice, which he now carried. She led the way to the Border, anxiety pricking her paw pads. They were dangerously close to the Twolegs. She kept a close eye on Sunpaw. Longfang paused a few feet from the Border. "You guysh go on without me," he mewed, "I'm gonna shtay here."

"Oh, come on, Longfang," Blacktip pleaded, dropping the mice, "I swear, I'm not doing anything dangerous. It's fine."

"Not for all the shtars of Shilverpelt," Longfang mumbled around his fang, "We're too near to the Twolegsh. I don't like thish one bit!"

"Blacktip, what's going on?" Riversong asked. Blacktip scuffled the ground nervously with his black paws.

"Do you promise not to tell Sleetfur?" he asked. Riversong made sure all the others nodded. "Well, I have these friends, see? They're not kittypets, all right? They're not rogues. They're just...loners."

"Ish one or both of them a she-cat?" asked Longfang. Blacktip shook his head firmly.

"Oh, no-no-no-no!" he meowed hurriedly, "Their names are Dustin and Martin. They're really nice, but not the best of hunters. I met them a long time ago. Martin is, well...scary sometimes, but he's not dangerous at all. Dustin's a real sweetheart. You'll like him, I promise."

"Is that why you caught the mice?" Riversong asked.

Blacktip nodded. "I'm supposed to meet them at the Border at sunset every other day. That's today. I didn't want you to tell Sleetfur because...well, this sort of goes against the warrior code, doesn't it? I don't want her to think bad of me, but I also don't want to let my friends down."

"Wash _that_ what thish whole thing about your demanding to be on the evening patrol today, Blacktip?" Longfang asked. Blacktip nodded in an ashamed manner. Riversong purred to comfort him.

"We'll go through with this. Besides, I'd like to meet these cats. Lead the way, Blacktip."

Blacktip led them to a small cave underneath the Thunderpath. Riversong felt the smooth, gray stone cold beneath her paws. She shivered. This was an unnatural Twoleg construction. Warriors didn't belong here. Sunpaw whimpered and drew closer to her. Blacktip dropped the mice at the entrance of the cave. He gave a softened caterwaul.

Suddenly, a sleek shape lunged from the shadows. Sunpaw screamed in terror as it landed on top of him. "_Dinner's here!_" a sinister voice hissed.

"Martin! No!" came a loud yowl, accompanied by a brown shape ramming into the figure. Sunpaw gave a soft whimper. Riversong nosed him carefully, checking for injuries. Nothing but battered nerves. She looked over to her left.

A stocky brown tom was sitting on top of a silvery one. He appeared to be lecturing the silver one. Riversong listened in to their conversation.

"No, no, and no again, Martin! That is not how you greet a guest!" the brown he-cat growled.

"But...we thought he was food! Don't be mad at us, Dustin. It was just a mistake! We won't do it ever again! Promise!" the silver cat whined. He sounded embarrassed and sorry.

"Still the same, you're getting less dinner tonight as punishment. Let that be a lesson to you not to–." He paused, noticing Riversong. "Oh, I'm truly sorry, ma'am," he meowed, "Please excuse my younger brother. Is your friend all right?"

Sunpaw shook his fur out. "I-I'm fine," he mewed, "But wh-what's up with the other one?"

"Allow me to introduce my comrades," Blacktip began, clearing his throat, "The brown cat here is Dustin. The other is Martin. Dustin, Martin, I'd like you to meet Riversong, Sunpaw, and Longfang."

"My pleasure," Dustin meowed.

"We're sorry, Sunpaw," Martin mewed, "We didn't mean to scare you so. We're not so bad once you get used to us. We were hungry. That's why we almost attacked you."

"Yes, well, Blacktip brought your food as promised," Riversong told them, flicking her tail towards the mice.

"I'm sorry if you're in any trouble because of us," Dustin meowed, hanging his head, "It's not Blacktip's fault. We asked him to help us. He didn't have to say yes."

"We're not angry with you, Dushtin," Longfang meowed, "Ash long as Blacktip can do thish, we won't tell a shoul."

"We are in very much debt to the brave warriors of DuskClan," Martin piped up with a mouthful of mouse, "We say this: Thanks for keeping our little secrets in your hearts."

Riversong looked up at the sky. It was starting to get late. They could stay here for a few more hours until it was time for the night patrol to relieve them. She looked over at Dustin, her blue eyes warm. The brownish he-cat gazed down at his paws, then back up at her. "So..uh, Riversong, was it?" he mewed. Riversong nodded. "How long have you known Blacktip?"

"Since we were apprentices," she told him.

"So _you're_ Riverpaw?" Dustin asked, "Blacktip would go on and on for ages about you and a certain Sleetpaw."

"Sleetpaw is Sleet_fur_ now. What did he say about us?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. He talked about how you were beautiful, but not quite as pretty as Sleetpaw... Fur... Sleetfur. He said you two were the best of friends, and how he could never work up the courage to talk to Sleetfur directly, so he used you."

Riversong purred with amusement. She remembered all that. Little Blackpaw would cautiously approach her, twitching like Longfang's new apprentice, Timidpaw. He would whisper a few phrases in her ear, like "Tell Sleetpaw someone thinks she's..." and "Make it a point that Sleetpaw talks to me today during training breaks, okay, Riverpaw?" Riversong, then River_paw_, would dutifully pass these messages along. Sleetpaw had purred softly and come back with things like "Okay, then tell _someone_ that I think that _they're_..." or "Ask Blackpaw what he wants." Sleetpaw had always known the mysterious 'someone' was Blackpaw, but she pretended to be oblivious.

"He did. I remember that. We had so much fun doing that." Riversong sighed. "It was cute when we were younger, but now I wonder when they'll stop flirting with each other."

"When they're ready," Dustin meowed, "Sleetfur is still young, as is Blacktip. They'll keep toying with one another until one day, one of them will get serious and talk to the other about the future. Cats have been doing these things for moons and moons, even back when the Great Ones still walked the earth."

Riversong gazed over at Sunpaw. He had gotten over his worst fears of the silver tabby and was now wrestling with Martin. Martin was being very gentle with the apprentice, hissing playful insults and minor swears under his breath to add to the drama. "We'll tickle your tail till it falls off into your momma's paws. Oh, curse you, you son of a badger, you!"

"StarClan help me fight this evil fox!" Sunpaw retorted playfully. Martin paused for a moment, then continued his moves. He was a fox now.

"Grf! Snr!" Martin babbled, trying to drool like a fox would in the presence of a young cat, "Mggraf! Yarf! Yarf!"

Unfortunately, his act was so convincing that it drove Sunpaw straight up a tree. His tail fluffed out as his shoulders bristled. "Riversong!" he mewed. Martin, seeing what his performance had done, quickly dropped the act.

"We're sorry, Sunpaw!" he cried, "Truly we are! It's just us, Martin, is all! Come down and play with us! We promise it won't happen again!"

If cats could blush, Sunpaw would have. He crawled back down, hanging his head in an ashamed manner. He had gotten carried away. "Sorry, Martin," he mumbled, "I kindas overdid that..."

"It's okay," Martin told him, "We overdid it a tiny bit as well. We won't do it again."

Just as the two were about to continue the 'fight,' a cry of "Sunpaw! Come on!" stopped them. The two toms looked up. Riversong, Blacktip, and Longfang were all at the Border, waiting for Sunpaw. Sunpaw heaved a sigh of disappointment and nuzzled his friend's pelt. "Bye, Martin. I'll miss you."

"Come back and visit us. Our cave is always open for you and your friends."

"I will!" Sunpaw mewed. He nodded a polite goodbye to Dustin before racing up to the rest of the patrol. Riversong carefully washed all traces of Martin's and Dustin's scent from his fur before they set out for the DuskClan camp.

"Remember, Sunpaw," she meowed, "No one, not even Radiantpaw, can know about this. This is the secret held between the four of us. That's you, me, Longfang, and Blacktip."

Sunpaw nodded. The sound of the world sent a trill of excitement through him. _Secret!_ It was a beautiful word, so full of mystery and glee. Whenever someone said the word 'secret' ears pricked up everywhere. When he curled up in his den that night, the warmth of the evening's happenings stayed in his heart. And Sunpaw hoped they would never go away.


	7. Sunpaw's Reassignment

1Weeks passed. Sunpaw ,and Radiantpaw were turning into fine, loyal warriors. Sunpaw proved himself to be a great hunter and tracker, while Radiantpaw excelled in fighting. Riversong sat watching the two of them engaged in a mock battle. Sleetfur sitting beside her sighed.

"They're getting so big," she whispered. Riversong nodded.

"They're probably ready for their assessment," she meowed, "I'll have to ask Brightstar when and where."

"Do you want me to do it, Riversong?"

"Nah. I need to stand up to him. Face my problems."

That evening, Riversong confronted the DuskClan leader. She had washed her fur very carefully to make a good impression. She padded towards Brightstar. "Brightstar, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Actually, I was just going to ask you the same thing," meowed Brightstar, "Come to my den." He started to walk away, paused, then added over his shoulder, "Why don't you grab me something to eat while you're up? I'm in the mood for a bird of some sort."

Riversong hissed under her breath and sunk her claws into the soil. _Yes master,_ she thought bitterly, _I am but your lowly servant. Would you like me to fetch you anything else? Any demeaning_ _chores you'd like done while I'm at it?_ Grumbling, she slapped a robin from the pile and dragged it along with her, making sure the feathers got good and dirty. She dropped it in front of the yellow tomcat's paws and sat down.

"Riversong, there is something I must tell you," Brightstar began, ignoring the filthy, bedraggled bird before him, "When you were given Sunpaw to mentor, I specifically told you it was so we could train more warriors to take down that murderous badger. Sunpaw is a terrible fighter."

"I know, Brightstar. I really think Sunpaw would be best suited to be a hunter. He isn't really a fighter in his mind. He has a great respect for the valley and all its creatures," Riversong told him, "He's an incredible hunter. I came to ask about his and Radiantpaw's assessment."

"Hold on. I wasn't finished." Riversong unsheathed her claws into the dirt. "I must tell you that I don't really think Sunpaw should be your apprentice. I knew you weren't ready for this kind of responsibility yet. Mudslide is almost finished with Snakepaw's training. He can take Sunpaw."

"Brightstar, I-."

"Hold your tongue!" Brightstar snapped, leaping to his paws, "I am Brightstar. I am your leader. You are Riversong. You are my warrior. You listen to my commands and you obey them. Am I being made clear!"

"Yes sir," Riversong muttered. Her ears flattened against her skull. She looked away from the blazing brown gaze.

"Good. Now, get out. Sunpaw is no longer your apprentice. We will hold Snakepaw's warrior ceremony at sundown. And get Wingfoot for me. Oh, and Mudslide as well."

Riversong spat softly and stalked from the den. Her blue eyes seemed to burn holes into the ground beneath her paws. Cats avoided her for fear of being clawed or bitten. She now knew why she loved little Sunpaw so much.

He reminded her of Foxpelt.

When Brightstar had taken him away from her, it was like Foxpelt had died again. She thought life would be good again with a sweet-natured, ginger tom by her side. And it had been. Now she was no longer a mentor. Having an apprentice reassigned was the worst shame a warrior could endure. And now Riversong knew what it felt like. She slumped down on her nest in the warriors' den. The gray she-cat looked up briefly. "Wingfoot, Mudslide," she muttered, "Brightstar wants you."

"Wingfoot is out with Racepaw and Mudsl-." Gracestep, a lean, cream-pelted tom began. Longfang cut him off with a sharp nudge.

"Don't shtart it," he growled softly, "Can't you shee by her fashe thish ish not a good time?" Then, to Riversong, he added, "You sheem upshet, Rivershong. Anything you feel like sharing?"

Riversong gave a mewl and curled into a ball. She turned her back to all the caring, worried faces of the other warriors. Warriors that almost all had apprentices. She heard Sleetfur meow "Okay, guys, seriously. Just back away. You're not making this any better." Riversong tried to curl into an even smaller ball of misery. Sleetfur had an apprentice. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Her heart beat its sad refrain. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw.

Sleetfur was her friend, though. She could tell anything to Sleetfur. But Sleetfur had Radiantpaw. Radiantpaw was Firebelly's daughter. Firebelly's son was Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. "Riversong?" Sleetfur asked, "They're all gone. It's just you and me in here. Is everything okay?"

"Mm lmmf Mmmpww," Riversong told her belly fur.

"What?"

Riversong lifted her head. She stared over Sleetfur's shoulder at the wall of the den. True to her friend's word, they were the only cats in there. "I lost...l-lost...I lost Su..." The name of her former apprentice was to painful to say. His name stung her mouth like nettle leaves. "My apprentice," she finished and returned to her ball.

"Sunpaw? You...lost him?" Riversong nodded. "Riversong...why?" Riversong picked up her head again. Anger burned in her eyes.

"Because Brightstar is a stupid pile of arrogant, self-obsessed fox dung. He's nothing more than an egomaniacal piece of crowfood. He says that I'm not training Su...my apprentice right just because he doesn't fight like Radiantpaw does," Riversong hissed, "I hate him! I hate Wingfoot! I hate this whole Clan!" Sleetfur said nothing. She let Riversong vent her rage. The gray queen got to her paws and started to pace back and forth, tail lashing angrily. "That's it. I don't have to stay here, do I?"

"Riversong, are you saying you're going to desert us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends if Brightstar is still around."

"Riversong..." Sleetfur intercepted her friend. Riversong sat, tail twitching wildly. "Look, I'm sure we can try convincing Brightstar to-."

"You can. I can't! Do you know what he did just now! Before he talked to me, he ordered me to get him some fresh-kill. So I did. Then what does he do but leave it where I put it! He didn't even look at it!" Riversong snarled softly and began tearing up her nest, imagining that every scrap of moss was the DuskClan leader's face. "He says that he's my leader and that I just listen to what he says and do it! He can join PlagueClan for all I care!"

Sleetfur shuddered at the mention of PlagueClan. PlagueClan was the Clan that wicked cats joined when their spirits left their bodies. Being a warrior of StarClan was heaven; PlagueClan was hell. Telling a cat to join PlagueClan was an extreme insult. Sleetfur was glad she had forced the other warriors to leave the den. If anyone had heard Riversong say that about Brightstar...Sleetfur didn't want to think about that. She looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"Look, Riversong, Snakepaw's warrior ceremony will be soon. You have nothing against him. Let's go."

Riversong reluctantly agreed to let Sleetfur lead her out to the clearing. She sat beside the long-pelted silver queen, watching Sunpaw chat excitedly with Radiantpaw. He had no idea he was being reassigned to Mudslide. She went through the whole ceremony half-listening to Brightstar while keeping all her focus on Sunpaw.

"Cats of DuskClan," Brightstar meowed, "We gather here for two reasons; one happy, one sad. The happy reason is that Snakepaw is ready to become a warrior. Snakepaw, come forward."

The brown and gray he-cat padded up towards Highbranch, quivering excitedly. Brightstar intoned the traditional words. "I, Brightstar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He paused, gazing down at Snakepaw. "Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Snakepaw shivered. "I do," he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Snakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snakepelt. StarClan honors your fighting skills and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He jumped from Highbranch and placed his yellow muzzle on top of Snakepelt's head. Snakepelt licked his shoulder respectfully and stepped up beside Mudslide.

"Snakepelt! Snakepelt! Snakepelt!" the voices of DuskClan rose up in tribute to the new warrior. Snakepelt purred with sheer happiness.

When the yowls had quieted down, Brightstar returned to Highbranch. "And now for the less cheerful reason. It has been a long time since an apprentice was reassigned a mentor. Mudslide, now that you are without an apprentice, I ask you to take Sunpaw under your wing. Snakepelt is a loyal cat; I have no doubt Sunpaw will become the same with your guidance."

Riversong looked up at Mudslide. The look in the brown tom's yellow eyes clearly said he didn't want this to happen. Sunpaw gave a yowl of "WHAT!" Radiantpaw squeaked in alarm at her brother's growing rage. Sleetfur placed a paw on Riversong's tail to keep her friend there. Riversong had no intention of moving, though. She fell to the ground in a faint.


	8. Riversong's Break

"Riversong...Riversong...Riversong...?"

Riversong groaned and rolled over onto her side. She looked up into the ominous yellow eyes of Mudslide. The dark brown tom shivered. "Riversong, look, I tried to tell Brightstar I didn't want Sunpaw. 'You can't do this!' I told him, 'He's Riversong's!' But he didn't listen. He won't talk to me anymore. I'm sorry!"

Riversong pushed herself up. She was in Healingtouch's den for the second time this week. The gray queen couldn't believe her memories. Sunpaw was gone. He was Mudslide's apprentice now. She slumped back to the ground in a miserable heap.

"I don't blame you, Mudslide," she murmured, "Brightstar has always had it out for me since I became a warrior. Him and Wingfoot. What's his deal, I wonder."

"I don't know," Mudslide meowed, "All I know is that I'm not going to train Sunpaw. He's not _my_ apprentice. No, Riversong. He's _yours_. I'm done with mentoring apprentices for a while. Snakepelt had my paws full. Sunpaw is still your apprentice."

"No, Mudslide." Riversong stood up. She looked deep into the he-cat's eyes. "You have to train Sunpaw. I'm leaving DuskClan."

Mudslide dropped back. "No...You can't..." he began hoarsely.

"I can," Riversong insisted, "And I'm leaving tonight. I've had enough of Wingfoot and Brightstar. To PlagueClan with them! You are to tell no one. No one!" She took a deep breath, then continued in a calmer voice. " Take good care of Sunpaw. He's incredibly brilliant. Don't let all his talent go to waste. If he asks where I went, tell him I've gone to visit Dustin and Martin and that he's not to follow me at all. Got it?"

"But who are D-."

"**Got it!**" Riversong snarled. Mudslide sat down hard. He whimpered softly.

"Got...got it," he whispered. Riversong nodded and stalked away. The guards at the camp entrance tried to stop her. She spun around and hissed at them. Her face was so ferocious, neither had any further comments.

Once outside the camp, Riversong flopped down on her back on a grassy hilltop. She gazed sadly up at the sky. The bright stars of Silverpelt shone down upon her. "Foxpelt...I lost the only cats who ever cared about me," she whispered, wondering if StarClan's newest warrior from DuskClan could hear her, "I-I don't know what to do or where to go. Tell me..."

Suddenly, a star blazed across the night sky. Riversong bristled and leapt to her paws. She watched the comet blaze out, noting its path. Her blue eyes shone with its reflected dazzle. The gray she-cat nodded. "Thank you, Foxpelt," she murmured, "Thank you." Just as she was settling down to sleep, more and more flared across the skies. Riversong was puzzled. She sat up and watched them all fall for hours on end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0

"She went where!" Sunpaw demanded.

"Look, she said she was going to visit Dustin and Martin. Who are they, by the way?" Mudslide asked. Sunpaw ignored him. The reddish tom began to pace anxiously.

"I'll have to go find her," he muttered.

"She said you weren't to follow her, Sunpaw," Mudslide reminded him, "Just try and get some sleep, okay? We have..." The next word was hard for him to get out. "Tr...ain...ing to do tomorrow."

Sunpaw halted and looked up at his new 'mentor.' He purred softly. "You don't want to have me, do you, Mudslide?" he asked coyly. Mudslide spoke to the wall behind his new 'apprentice.'

"No offense, but...no. I don't. I don't want any part of this."

"That's okay, that's okay. Neither do I," Sunpaw replied. He quirked his brow at Radiantpaw in signal. The cunning she-cat took over.

"But do you know what we really want?" she asked sweetly. Mudslide shook his head slowly. Radiantpaw flicked her tail for Sunpaw to imitate her. She began rubbing herself against Mudslide's long, brown legs. "We want to know where Riversong _really_ went. Not where she _said_ she was going."

Mudslide felt his vow of secrecy start to be tugged from his mouth by the two apprentices. Creekpaw, Heavenpaw, Racepaw, Moonpaw, Timidpaw, Quartzpaw, and Willowpaw all watched in awe as their fellow apprentices slowly forced Mudslide to do exactly what they wanted him to do. Mudslide broke down. Between Radiantpaw's sweet voice, Sunpaw's innocent brown gaze, and the feel of their soft fur against his body, he felt compelled to spill the beans. But he wouldn't confess to just anyone. "S-Sunpaw...I need to talk to you in private," he meowed shakily.

Sunpaw nodded and tapped Radiantpaw with his tailtip as he passed in a silent sign of thanks. The red-gold tom sat down at the camp's edge and looked expectantly up at Mudslide. Mudslide cleared his throat nervously.

"You see, Sunpaw...Riversong...left...DuskClan. I have no idea where she really is. Okay? I don't know anything, I swear!" Sunpaw nodded. Mudslide eyed him carefully. "You're not going to follow her, are you?" he asked.

Sunpaw shook his head. It wasn't really lying. After all, it is hard to 'follow' someone if you don't know for sure which path they took. Mudslide nodded and escorted Sunpaw back to the den.

"Well?" Creekpaw demanded, his green eyes wide, "Where is Riversong?"

"Come on, Sunpaw!" Heavenpaw mewed persuasively, "We have the right to know. We all like her."

"Please?" Quartzpaw pleaded, "We won't tell anyone. Not even our mentors! Right, guys?"

"Sleetfur doesn't need to know."

"Neither does Nightwalker."

"I don't necessarily _have_ to tell Wingfoot."

"I-I can k-keep a s-s-s-secret from Longf-fang."

"Same with me and Gracestep!"

"Trueheart doesn't need to know _everything_ I do."

"Or Blacktip, for that matter."

Sunpaw gazed at all his friends. He listened to each name their mentors, who they would keep silent around. He saw eyes of all colors: Timidpaw and Creekpaw's green, Quartzpaw's, Radiantpaw's, and Heavenpaw's amber, and Moonpaw, Racepaw, and Willowpaw's blue. He saw friends surrounding him. He knew the secret would be safe with them.

"All right. Heavenpaw, you and Creekpaw pull the ivy across the den entrance. Quartzpaw, take Timidpaw and Willowpaw and stand guard outside. I'll tell you myself later. I don't want anyone but the apprentices to know about this. The rest of you, gather 'round and keep close. I'll tell you."

Sunpaw waited until the rest of the apprentices had assembled around him before speaking. "Mudslide told me what happened. Riversong is so angry with Brightstar for trying to reassigning me that she left DuskClan." There wasn't a single apprentice who didn't make some sort of shocked noise. Sunpaw hissed for them to be quiet. "Mudslide doesn't know where exactly she is, so it's up to me to find her and bring her back."

"I'll come too!" Radiantpaw declared immediately. Sunpaw shook his head.

"No. Only I can go. If more than one apprentice went missing, the whole Clan would freak. Besides, no one really cares about me. I'm mentorless. I don't have a warrior to worry about me. Now get Quartzpaw and the others. Keep watch in their place."

When the others knew of the secret, Quartzpaw raised his objection. "Sunpaw, I think it's great and noble that you want to find Riversong and bring her back here, but what if she doesn't want to come back? What if she won't?"

"Well, then," Sunpaw meowed, staring fearlessly up at the much bigger and older apprentice, "I'll stay with her. I love Riversong. If she won't come back to DuskClan, then neither will I. I can't live here without her."

Quartzpaw nodded solemnly. His amber eyes glittered with new respect for the tiny he-cat. "Very well, Sunpaw," he said, "If you wish it, I will make sure no one tries to convince you otherwise."

"Thank you, Quartzpaw. I'm leaving tonight while her trail is still fresh."

"You need a diversion," mewed Timidpaw, catching all present by surprise by the conviction in his voice. Normally, the tom was quiet and unobtrusive. "And I have just the way to get it."

Every apprentice leaned forward to catch Timidpaw's every word. The young he-cat seemed to have lost his little nervous twitches. For once in his life, he seemed so confident and sure of himself. Sunpaw had no doubt his plan was a good one.


	9. Timidpaw's Plan and Sunpaw's Break

1Timidpaw approached the camp guards. His twitches had returned. He was Timidpaw once more. He stammered, "H-Hey, guys? Th-there's a p-problem with Qu-Quartzpaw."

"What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"H-he's all w-weird," Timidpaw mewed, "He k-keeps c-calling Sunpaw F-Foxpelt, and says Radiantp-paw is Br-Brightstar. I tried talking to him, b-but all he s-said was 'Don't worry, Gracestep, they're all fine.'"

"He sounds like he's got the foaming-mouth disease," the other guard muttered.

"Pl-please!" Timidpaw squeaked, "You h-have to h-help him! Everyone's w-worried! We're a-all scared h-he's going to d-d-die!"

The two camp guards left their posts and started padding towards the apprentices' den. Timidpaw made as if to follow them, but hesitated a moment. He winked one green eye into the shadows. "Clear!" he hissed. A blur of red sped away from the camp. "Good luck, Sunpaw," Timidpaw whispered, "I'll miss you." He turned and followed the guards. He knew that they would find Quartzpaw sitting upright in his nest, completely normal, mewing a welcome.

Sunpaw panted as he ran. He looked up into the sky and say comets blazing across its black surface. The stars of Silverpelt cast a warm, encouraging light down on his fur. He sighed. _Help me find Riversong, StarClan, _he prayed to himself, _She means more to me than anything, even DuskClan._

Then he noticed a hill with a good view of Silverpelt. Something warm pricked his heart. _Maybe if I climb up there, _he thought, _I'll be that much closer to my warrior ancestors and they'll hear me better._

He trudged upwards, this thought keeping him going. The red tomcat felt as though a presence was beside him every step of the journey. He looked around, but no one was there. A scent brushed against the roof of his mouth. He recognized it. _Riversong!_ But mingled with the smell of his mentor was something else. It was DuskClan in origin, but seemed to speak of something more: the coldness of space, the ice of winter, the very essence of cat. He shivered. This was an interesting scent, if not a little disturbing.

Riversong sighed as the meteor shower ended. She felt somehow fulfilled. The queen curled up on her side and scanned the skies. _Send me a sign, Foxpelt, _she begged, _Something to let me know I've done the right thing. Let me know if Sunpaw is all right._ A streak of red flashed in the corner of her eyes. Riversong whipped around. "Foxpelt!" she cried.

Sunpaw stood guiltily. He shook his head. "No," he mewed, "Sunpaw."

"Sunpaw..." Riversong growled softly, "I don't know how you found me, but you're going straight back to DuskClan, young warrior!"

"No." It wasn't a yowl of defiance. It was a calm meow of statement. Riversong was taken aback.

"Why?" she asked.

"Riversong...I like you. A lot. I don't want to have to take orders from Mudslide."

"Mudslide is a very honorable warrior," Riversong murmured. Sunpaw wasn't in the mood to listen to her praise another cat. He wanted to hear her praise herself.

"Maybe, but he's not my mentor."

"Neither am I."

"Says who?"

"Brightstar."

"And when was the last time you took orders from that piece of crowfood?"

Riversong was shocked. Not only at her former apprentice's insult to Brightstar, but at his knowledge of the DuskClan leader's dislike for her. She purred softly. "How did you escape to find me?" she asked.

"Timidpaw set up a diversion. He told the guards that Quartzpaw was sick in the head and was scaring the other apprentices. I was waiting in the shadows. When they left, I ran for it."

"And this was _Timidpaw_ doing all this?"

"He's not the nervous wreck everyone thinks he is. I think it's all an act." Riversong shook her head in amazement. She purred and licked Sunpaw's ear. "So, can I stay?" Sunpaw asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Riversong meowed, "On one paw, you're going to drive the Clan mad with worry with your disappearance, especially Firebelly-."

"Not Firebelly. She'll know I went with you."

"-But on the other paw, I really would like some company. Besides, you could keep up on your training. All right, Sunpaw. You can stay."

Sunpaw purred in sheer ecstacy. Riversong turned her blue gaze to the stars of Silverpelt. "By my honor as a warrior," she meowed calmly, "I, Riversong, hereby reclaim this once-lost apprentice. If the noble cats of StarClan object to my actions, may they send a sign here and now."

Sunpaw felt as though he should add something as well. "And I, Sunpaw, say that this warrior, Riversong, is worthy to be granted such a thing as this. I would gladly take my place by her side. If my warrior ancestors have an objection to voice, let them voice it now."

Riversong dipped her head and drew closer to Sunpaw. The two cats waited in silence, ears pricked, scenting the air for even the slightest disturbance. Nothing. Finally, Riversong relaxed.

"I think they agree with us," she meowed. Sunpaw nodded. "Come on. Let's go find somewhere to sleep. Walk through as much water as you can. If Brightstar decides to send a patrol looking for us, let's give them a PlagueClan of a time doing it!"

Sunpaw purred with amusement at Riversong's statement. He padded happily behind her. "Why not go stay with Martin and Dustin?" he asked.

"Too far. Besides, if DuskClan managed to track us there, they'd kill both of them. Well, Brightstar would at any rate."

Sunpaw poked around the brush until he found a cave much like that of the two brothers. It was under an odd Thunderpath, one that was thin and rickety-looking. He pointed it out to Riversong. The she-cat nodded. She gathered up some moss and heather to make a great big nest for them to share. Sunpaw helped her fix it up. Riversong stepped back. She turned around and dug up a small plant. Scratching a hollow into the ground outside their new den, she replanted it. Sunpaw cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry," Riversong mewed, "Just trying to make it a bit more like home."

"I like it," Sunpaw told her, "It's nice."

The two cats padded into the cave and settled down on the nest. After a few moments of squirming around trying to get comfortable, they lay still. Riversong gazed up at the entrance of the cave. "Sunpaw, look!" she breathed, "Silverpelt is watching us!"

Sunpaw turned his gaze upward and nodded. "I think they want us to be here," he mewed, "That's their sign to us. They want us to know they haven't abandoned us for what we did."

"That's very insightful," Riversong meowed, "And I think you're right."

Sunpaw snuggled up against Riversong. He looked up into her dark blue eyes. He felt safe, like a kit beside his mother. The young he-cat sighed contentedly. "Good night, Riversong. May StarClan watch over your dreams."

"And yours, Sunpaw. I'm very glad you came to find me. I didn't want to face this on my own."

"And I didn't want to be without you. Good night."

"Good night."

Riversong listened to Sunpaw's soft, deep breathing. Silverpelt's light, for once, did not seem distant and cold, but nearby and almost warm. She closed her eyes. _Thank you Foxpelt, and all of StarClan for giving me back my apprentice._


	10. Fighting Practice

Riversong and Sunpaw watched the huge monster roar across its Thunderpath, making its strange huffing and puffing noises as it went. Their pelts bristled and their ears flattened. The noise was incredible. Sunpaw was shaking. "RIVERSONG!" he yowled above the monster's din, "WHAT _IS_ THAT THING!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S NOT LIKE THE MONSTERS I'VE SEEN!" his mentor howled in reply.

The two cats had a rude awakening at dawn. They had been sleeping peacefully until the monster had begun its loud crossing over their den. Startled, the two cats had fled their sanctuary to watch the unnatural creature go on its noisy way. Now they sat side by side outside, watching it thunder over their den. They gave up trying to talk over the racket. Mentor and apprentice, reunited just the night before, watched the monster with the body segmented like that of an insect pass. Finally, it was gone, leaving the sickening odor of smoke in its wake.

Riversong took a deep breath. "Well, that was...interesting," she meowed optimistically. Sunpaw looked up at her curiously.

"What did you say?" he asked. His ears were still ringing from the monster's noise.

"I said we're either going to have to get used to the noise or find a new place to stay," Riversong told him.

Sunpaw stretched out his young body. He yawned. "How many more monsters like that could there possibly be?" he asked, "Did you see how bulky that one was? You never see monsters that fat anymore. It's probably the last of its kind."

"Poor thing," Riversong murmured. Sunpaw looked up at her questioningly. "It must be hard, being the last of your kind. But, we are not monsters. We are cats."

"Thank StarClan!" Sunpaw cried.

"And it's time we kept going with your training, Sunpaw," meowed Riversong, "Just because we're not a part of DuskClan doesn't mean we're exempt for the traditions. StarClan is still watching us."

Sunpaw recalled how he and his mentor had watched the stars of Silverpelt shine down on the entrance of their new den the previous night. They had taken it as StarClan's message that they had done the right thing, and that their warrior ancestors had not forsaken them. He nodded. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"I suppose we could work on your fighting skills," Riversong told him after a pause, "We might need to keep them well-honed." She took a step back. "Attack me."

Sunpaw sized the gray she-cat up. He knew she was far bigger than he was, so a full on assault was out of the question. He needed some way to catch her off guard so he could knock her down. The reddish tom thought hard until the idea came to him. He raced towards her. Riversong, instead of crouching low as he had expected, reared up onto her hind legs. Sunpaw tried to escape, but Riversong landed on his tail, trapping him there.

"Not a bad thought," she hissed, "But you came in too far. I suggest the next time you try that, you don't come so close. That way, if they try and land on you as I just did, you can run for it." She released Sunpaw.

Sunpaw panted. He was trying to think of a new plan. Riversong's gaze was constant and piercing; for a moment, Sunpaw believed she was reading his mind. He shook his head. What was something Radiantpaw would do? The thought of his little sister sent a spike of longing through Sunpaw's heart. He sighed. Then he recalled a mock fight he had witnessed between Radiantpaw and her mentor, Sleetfur. Radiantpaw had darted from side to side in her approach. Sleetfur had tried to keep track of the white apprentice, but by the time Radiantpaw had stood still, she was seated on Sleetfur's back, looking triumphant.

The red tom attempted his sister's trick. He wove from left to right in front of Riversong. The she-cat crouched down and swept her stare from side to side. "Faster, Sunpaw!" she hissed, "You have to move faster if you want it to work!" Sunpaw hunkered down as if to spring. Riversong again reared up onto her hind paws. Sunpaw ducked under her belly and exited from the side, crawling onto her back. Riversong slumped to the ground and gave a pretend howl of submission as Sunpaw's tiny fangs pricked the back of her neck. The apprentice jumped off.

"How was that?" he mewed.

"Pretty good," Riversong admitted, shaking dust from her pelt, "I noticed you like some of Radiantpaw's techniques. They're good, but you need to develop some of your own."

Sunpaw nodded. "Tell me some of your favorites," he said, "Maybe you can give me some ideas."

"Well, I prefer to overpower. You know, use my size to its full advantage. That's also a good technique for you to think about. When you're fully grown, I bet you'll be as big as a badger. Radiantpaw, on the other paw, is going to be built like a sapling: wiry and tall. She would be the cat to work speed to its full advantage."

"So I should think about tackling enemies and holding them down?" Sunpaw asked.

"I guess you could say that," Riversong replied, "Wingfoot would always tell me 'Remember, Riverpaw: if you can go with size, go with it. If you can't...well, the warrior who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'"

"But isn't that dishonorable?"

"Running away from a battle? Depends. If you're alone, not really. You've only got your own life to save and no one else's. If you're with others, it is. Who knows how the others will fare without your help?"

Sunpaw nodded. He tucked this new knowledge carefully away. He now had a new system: if Riversong said it, it was important and had to be remembered. Riversong yawned. "Hey, let's work on some hunting," she meowed, "I could eat a fox!"

She watched Sunpaw leap into the surrounding bushes, purring to herself. _Well, he's enthusiastic, I'll grant him that. Such a great hunter._

Sunpaw opened his mouth and breathed in the scents of the world around him. Monster-smoke, insects, green things, and...bird. Sunpaw's mouth began to water. He was starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Apprentices weren't allowed any fresh-kill until they had hunted for the elders, and Riversong had been with Healingtouch all morning. He stalked around until he spotted it. _A robin! Those are the best. So juicy and fat..._ He prowled closer to the bird, which was pulling a worm from the ground.

Riversong watched from a distance as Sunpaw crept closer to his meal. She didn't want to move for fear of breaking the silence of anticipation. _Go, Sunpaw, go! _she urged in her thoughts. Sunpaw sprang. The robin gave a few startled flaps of its wings before Sunpaw sunk his fangs deep into its neck. The bird fell still, dead. Sunpaw looked up at his mentor. Riversong's eyes glowed warmly.

"Great catch, and kill, Sunpaw!" she meowed. Sunpaw purred and scraped a few fern fronds over the carcass before scenting the air again. Riversong nudged him. "You go that way, I'll go this way. Don't go too far. Yowl if you need help."

With that, she stalked off into the ferns. She sniffed the dirt. The warm scent of a rabbit reached her. She recalled how Sunpaw had brought her a rabbit when she had been with Healingtouch the day before. She hadn't gotten a chance to eat that piece of prey. The gray queen kept her nose to the forest floor as she prowled around. The smell had been fresh; the rabbit couldn't have gone far. Riversong sighted it over a small hill. The rickety Thunderpath was beneath its paws. She crept nearer and nearer until finally...she sprung!

The rabbit gave a squeal of fear as eight razor-sharp claws pierced its flesh. Riversong bit deep into the back of its neck. Only when she looked up did she see its terrified kits, huddled in a hollow by the Thunderpath. She dropped the rabbit. "Oh great StarClan!" she mewed, "What have I done!" Riversong approached the den cautiously. She spoke softly to the rabbitlings. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." One of the kits hopped over to her and began to nibble the grass at her paws. Riversong heaved a sigh of relief. "You eat grass now, do you? Not mommy's milk? You can live without her?"

The tiny rabbit gazed deep into her eyes and said nothing. Riversong wondered why it wasn't afraid of her. She backed away slowly, taking the mother rabbit with her. Once she was out of their sight, Riversong turned tail and fled. She was, embarrassingly, afraid that the babies would hop after her, nipping her tail with their sharp teeth. But when she reached the den, she skidded to a halt, panting. Sunpaw was there. "Hey, Riversong!" he mewed. Riversong looked down at his paws and saw a small heap of fresh-kill. The robin she had seen him catch was there, kept company by two mice, a thrush, and a young rabbit. He looked at her single rabbit, the only prey she had caught. "Hard hunt?" he asked.

"Long story," Riversong replied, looking over her shoulder for the bunnies. Nothing. She shook her pelt out and added her rabbit to Sunpaw's pile. Sunpaw cocked his head to the side.

"Well, whatever happened, it's over now," he meowed, " Let's eat!"


	11. The Secret of Foxpelt's Death

1Riversong lay sharing tongues with Sunpaw. The heat of the day had come and the two of them were resting in their shady den after a long morning of training. Riversong rasped her tongue over Sunpaw's soft, velvety ear. He mewled like a kit. "Hey! Not there!"

"Your ears are _filthy_, Sunpaw," Riversong remarked, licking again, "Did you ever wash them a day in your life?"

"Everyone knows a cat doesn't need clean ears!" Sunpaw retorted, trying to slip from Riversong's grasp, "Besides, that brings on rain, and I hate rain!"

Riversong pulled her head back and stared critically at her apprentice. "You know, for a cat who didn't spend a lot of time in the elders' den, you know a lot of old she-cats' tales."

"I spent plenty of time in there!" Sunpaw protested, "I listened to Young-at-Heart talk about his days as a rogue cat. He was a good storyteller."

Young-at-Heart had been taken into DuskClan as a young rogue cat. Rogues were either Clanless or exiles from other Clans. They roamed alone or in bands, terrorizing the cats of the Clans. Young-at-Heart was on old, pale gray tomcat with a blue stare like newly-formed ice. He was a very gentle cat, which is why he was an outcast from his band. Young-at-Heart had longed for the order brought by a single, just ruler chosen by powers no cat could understand. DuskClan was the only one to offer him a place. He had been a good, loyal warrior until he became too old to fight for his adopted Clan. Now he lived with the elders.

Riversong nodded. "He was, wasn't he? He joined DuskClan when _I_ was a kit. Did he tell you the story about what he did to Shorestar?" Shorestar was the LakeClan leader, a sand-colored tom with a kinked, patchy-furred tail that had once been his pride: feathered and sleek.

"Uh-huh," Sunpaw mewed, "But my favorite story was when he and What's-Her-Name, uh, Slayer of Foxes, went out and scared those kittypets half out of their minds!"

Riversong nodded. She remembered that story well. Slayer of Foxes had been one of Young-at-Heart's best friends. Slayer, as she was called, was a bright orange tabby with a wide, white-tipped tail like a fox's. Her muzzle was oddly narrow and pointed. Slayer claimed her mother had been a fox herself. The odd she-cat had dedicated her life to killing foxes and badgers. Her surrogate father had been killed by one when she had been a kit. The story went that one day, Young-at-Heart and Slayer had been wandering through their territory one afternoon when they came across a group of young, rude kittypets. The Twoleg pets had tried to scare the two rogues away. The two had fled, but only temporarily. Then, Young-at-Heart disguised himself as a badger while Slayer acted like a fox. They returned to the group of kittypets, frothing at the mouth, rolling their eyes wildly. The kittypets ran off yowling for their mothers while Slayer and Young-at-Heart finished their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Sadly, Slayer had been killed by a monster the following leaf-bare. She had been chasing a mouse out onto the Thunderpath when it hit her. Young-at-Heart wandered alone for a few moons after that, but then decided that he needed companionship. That was when he had joined up with DuskClan. Young-at-Heart spoke often of Slayer and told many stories about her deeds. Riversong was sure he had loved her.

Riversong got to her paws and stretched. "Well, that's enough of that," she meowed, "What do you want to..." She broke off. Sunpaw gazed up at her, his tawny eyes filled with fear. The ground had begun its ominous rumble. Tails bristling, the two cats fled their den once more.

As it had earlier that morning, the monster thundered over their cave. Sunpaw forced his way under Riversong's belly to hide in her fur. Riversong stood up to allow him. She knew it was silly, but if it made Sunpaw feel less afraid, so be it. The huge, black monster rumbled over its Thunderpath. _Wait a second!_ Riversong thought, _That's the same one we saw this morning! Only, it's going the other way this time._ Sunpaw whimpered. Riversong didn't hear this scared vocalization, but she felt his tiny vocal cords move as he pressed his throat against her leg. She gave a deep purr, hoping he would feel it rumbling through her body like summer thunder. Then, after it felt it had scared the cats enough, the monster left. The stench of smoke and fear hung heavy on the air.

Sunpaw emerged from under Riversong's belly. "It came back," he squeaked. Riversong nodded. She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

"Sunpaw, I think this monster has a schedule."

"What do you mean, Riversong?"

"I mean, I think it only comes at sunrise and sundown. You saw how it was going the opposite way from this morning? I think it has a meeting of some sort in the morning, like a Gathering. Then it goes back to its den at sundown when the meeting is over."

"Does that mean the meeting is at sunhigh?" Sunpaw asked. Riversong shrugged.

"It might be," she meowed, "It might be."

"Are we going to stay here, Riversong? It _is_ really nice here. The prey is plentiful, there's shelter, there's a stream not too far off...It's perfect."

Something pricked Riversong's heart. _Why_ not? She sighed. Foxpelt. The weight of what she knew descended afresh on her shoulders. Sunpaw looked up at her, concern shining through his light brown eyes. He drew closer to her side. "Riversong...?" he mewed.

Riversong padded into their den. She dropped down onto the nest. Sunpaw curled up beside her. "Sunpaw," she whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

Sunpaw nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Riversong took a deep breath. "You remember Foxpelt?" she began. Sunpaw nodded again. "Remember how Brightstar said he was killed by a badger?" Nod. "Well, he was...But it wasn't the badger's fault. Not entirely, at any rate. You see, I was on moonhigh patrol when it happened. It was me, Sleetfur, Foxpelt, Wingfoot, and Racepaw. A loner named Tempest who was really good friends with Foxpelt told us a badger named Scars was taunting some LakeClan cats."

"The badger had a name?"

"Foxpelt and Tempest had driven him off a few times. He's not a straight thinker anymore. He just corners cats and acts like he's going to kill them, except he never does. But, Foxpelt was int front of him, a wall to his back. Foxpelt kept telling Scars to cut it out, go away, but Wingfoot..." She paused, gulped for breath, and continued. "Wingfoot was behind him. He bit the badger. Scars ran Foxpelt straight into a wall. That's how he died. Only I saw it."

"Wingfoot killed Foxpelt!" Sunpaw cried. His eyes were wide. Riversong licked his ear to try and calm him down.

"Indirectly, but yes. And I think he knows that I know. That's why I left, Sunpaw. It was mostly about losing you, but also because Wingfoot wants to get back at me. He wants to drive the witnesses from DuskClan."

Sunpaw was silent, this new information seeking a place in his mind. He was excited by this knowledge. It made him feel important to help keep his mentor's secrets. At the same time, though, he longed for Riversong to laugh and say 'Fooled you!' But he knew she was being serious. After a while, he spoke. "So you're letting Wing-head have his way?" he asked.

"For the moment, yes. But not forever. I need to find out more before I go back, though. Like _why_ he did it, or_ how_ he knew how to make it look like a battle death. That's another reason why I left DuskClan: outside evidence."

Sunpaw stood up. "Well, let's get going! I liked Foxpelt a lot, Riversong. If Wingfoot really did what you said he did, then I want to make sure he pays!"

"Lie back down, Sunpaw. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

Obediently, Sunpaw lay back down. He curled up beside Riversong. Riversong gazed up at the stars of Silverpelt thoughtfully. _Well, now Sunpaw knows, Foxpelt,_ she thought, _We're that much closer to avenging your death. I swear by my back stripes_ _that Wingfoot is brought to justice. But I can't just do it with Sunpaw and myself. I need help. Send me a sign. Please, something to tell me I'm not alone._

She sighed and lay her head on her paws. The lights of Silverpelt were back to being distant, lifeless points of light in the dark sky. Riversong felt abandoned. Was StarClan trying to tell her what she was doing was wrong? Should she give Sunpaw back to DuskClan where he belonged and continue by herself?

Sunpaw rolled over in his sleep. He purred softly. "Okay, Foxpelt," he murmured softly. Riversong realized he was still dreaming. "I'll tell her. Riversong...don't give up. You're on the right track. Watch for the wise tree. He knows which way to go...He knows..."

Riversong shook Sunpaw gently. The tomcat opened his light brown eyes sleepily. "Wha'ss wrong?" he asked drowsily.

"That thing you were just saying...About the wise trees and..." Sunpaw gave her a look of dozy confusion. Riversong gave up. "Never mind. Go back to sleep." Sunpaw didn't have to be told twice.

Riversong stared up at the stars of Silverpelt. _Watch for the wise tree, eh, Foxpelt?_ She mused, _Thanks. I'll keep a close watch of every tree we pass tomorrow. I'll even ask some of them if they're 'wise.' Sunpaw will think I'm nuts, but if that's what it takes to prove Wingfoot is a murderer, that's what I'll do._ She lay her head back down and fell asleep.


	12. Pyre and Spark

1The monster roared over the two cats' den the next morning at sunrise. Riversong and Sunpaw bolted from their cave out into the warm, misty newleaf dawn. They watched the monster pass. It was the same one from the previous day. Sunpaw no longer seemed afraid of it; he watched the monster go by with a bored expression.

"Well, grab whatever breakfast you want," Riversong meowed once it was gone, "We're heading out today."

Sunpaw groaned. "But it's so nice here!" he complained, "It's about the monster, isn't it, Riversong? Look, I can get used to it, just like I got used to Quartzpaw's snoring!"

"It's not about the monster, it's about Wingfoot."

Sunpaw remembered the night before, when Riversong had told him all about how she had seen Wingfoot cause Foxpelt's death. He shivered at the memory. He had always known Wingfoot was a bit harsh, but...a murderer? It wouldn't have been believable from any cat but Riversong. Sunpaw trusted his mentor's every word, even if they made no sense when she first said them. He sighed. The young tom picked a mouse from the small heap of fresh-kill he and Riversong had gathered.

Riversong, meanwhile, was thinking about what Sunpaw has murmured in his dreams the night before. 'Watch for the wise tree. He knows which way to go' Sunpaw had said. Riversong had no idea what a wise tree looked like, or even how she would ask it the way to go. She shrugged. _A wise tree. Wise tree. What do I think of when I hear the word 'wise'?_ Foxpelt, of course. Maybe there was a tree that had a knothole that looked like his face. Or a tree that had his claw-marks or his scent. The only problem was that trees that would fit a majority of those criteria were back in DuskClan territory. Riversong knew they were by Old Thunderpath, which was in MeadowClan territory. She had heard it described by Windclaw, a MeadowClan warrior, at one of the Gatherings. _Great. MeadowClan _hates _DuskClan! Why couldn't we have wandered into LakeClan territory for StarClan's sake!_

"We should get a move on," Riversong told her apprentice, who was burying his prey-bones, "I'm sure MeadowClan never patrols this far into their territory, but still, you never know."

Sunpaw nodded. He knew a few MeadowClan apprentices: Flintpaw, Lightningpaw, and Raccoonpaw. Flintpaw was a black tom that reminded Sunpaw strongly of Nightwalker both in looks and attitude. Lightningpaw was a heavyset she-cat with yellow eyes and whitish-blue fur that looked like a streak of lightning. Raccoonpaw was another she-apprentice. She was almost exactly like a raccoon in her looks: gray fur, a black-ringed tail, and a black mask across her brown eyes. Sunpaw thought she was very attractive, but the warrior code said apprentices were not allowed to have kits, especially not with cats from other Clans. Besides, Raccoonpaw thought he was stupid because he hadn't been able to say a single coherent sentence in her presence.

Riversong stood up resolutely. She strode into the ferns. Sunpaw jumped up and padded after her. The two walked side by side through the silent forests, trying not to be spotted by a MeadowClan patrol. Sunpaw was ready to explode with questions about MeadowClan and their warriors, but he felt the need for quiet. He asked them to himself. It wasn't satisfying, but at least it kept him silent.

Riversong was paying more attention to trees than she ever had before. The gray she-cat's blue eyes scarred each trunk carefully, checking for knotholes shaped like warrior faces or branch patterns that made pointing arrows. Nothing. She was beginning to get discouraged until suddenly–_Wham!_–Riversong walked head-on into the trunk of a large, ancient oak. She sat down hard, shaking her head dazedly. Sunpaw gave a soft mew of concern, which was almost drowned out by something falling from the tree with a whooshing and a rattling noise.

It was the pelt of a fox, pierced by an arrow.

Riversong helped pull Sunpaw free of the skeleton that had fallen onto his back. The fox's bony rib cage had trapped him where he stood. The two cats stared at the old pelt. The arrow had punctured it in such a way that it lay flat. Riversong noticed that it was pointing distinctly eastward. She tried turning the hide so that the arrow faced a new way. The contraption made of wood and flint was deep inside the pelt and wouldn't change the direction it pointed in. She gasped. "The wise tree," Riversong whispered, "The wise tree that knows the way to go..."

"I know what this is!" Sunpaw mewed, "It's one of those things the Twolegs of Long Ago used to hunt their prey. Young-at-Heart told me about them."

"The Twolegs of Long Ago?" Riversong asked.

"Yeah. Young-at-Heart said they all had brown pelts back then, not any of the weird-colored ones you see today. He said they were gentle Twolegs, who thanked their prey for dying for them like we do. He said they would make these things and shoot them at big animals. The fox must have been shot, crawled up this tree, then died while he was in it."

Riversong was amazed, not only at the description Sunpaw was able to give her of the Twolegs of Long Ago, but also of how similar they were to cats. _Thanking their prey for giving up its life? That's what StarClan says to do for_ our_ prey. _She shook herself. Now she understood. This was the wise tree. Thearrow was telling them the way to go. "Sunpaw. We're going east," she declared.

"East?" Sunpaw mewed, "But...that's the way the Border is! Can we stop and see Dustin and Martin? Ooh, can we, Riversong? Please? Please?" He began bouncing up and down.

"All right, all right." Riversong placed her paw on the young he-cat's back to keep him still. She knew he wanted to see Martin and play with him again. "If we can make it out of here in one piece, we can see them."

"Should we take the pelt with us, Riversong?" Sunpaw asked, pointing to the old fox skin. Riversong nodded.

"We might need it somewhere along the way," she meowed, "I'll carry it." With that, she draped the hide over her back. Sunpaw purred.

"You look like a fox!"

"Really? Because you know...I kind of _feel_ like a fox. Know what I mean?" Riversong crouched down and pretended to lunge at Sunpaw. The red apprentice squeaked and ducked away. Riversong chased him. The arrow, which had gone clear through the pelt and come out a little further across its surface, held the hide on her back as she ran. It was running across her lower belly. Finally, she skidded to a halt. Sunpaw slowed down as well. Riversong checked their direction. They were heading due east. "Okay," she panted, "Let's keep going, Sunpaw."

They skimmed DuskClan territory, pausing by the Messagetree. Riversong sniffed its massive roots. She caught traces of Wingfoot, Snakepelt, Heavenpaw, and Trueheart. They were fairly fresh. "Dawn patrol," she murmured, half to herself, half to Sunpaw.

"Let's move, Riversong," Sunpaw meowed, "You really do look like a fox with that old pelt on. I don't want you mistaken for one."

"Good point." Riversong stopped herself from leaving her own marker on the rough bark. That was something only DuskClan did, and technically, she wasn't part of DuskClan anymore.

The two continued along their way, pointing out familiar landmarks as they went. Sunpaw gazed sadly down at the small canyon that held so many memories for him. One night, he, Radiantpaw, Snakepaw, Heavenpaw, and Creekpaw all went down to hide in that canyon on the night of a Gathering. They all had one thing in common: the five of them had not been chosen to go to the Gathering. They had camped out there until midnight when the party of warriors, elders, and apprentices came back, led by Brightstar. No cat had suspected a thing, but Sunpaw had later confessed the whole affair to Riversong. His mentor, having done something quite similar when she was an apprentice, vowed his secret was safe with her.

Riversong paused to drink by a small creek. The fox pelt was making her hot. She sat down and squired out of its oppressive grasp, panting. Sunpaw looked worried. She purred to assure him everything was okay. "Want me to carry it for a while?" Sunpaw asked.

"If you want..." Riversong mewed. She helped Sunpaw settle it comfortably onto his small body. His fur was darker than the old pelt was. _My pelt isn't as darkly-colored as his. Perhaps he's used to how the sun shines on dark-colored fur._

Mentor and apprentice continued their trek through familiar territory until they reached the Border. Riversong lowered her ears. They were almost out of Clan territory. Sunpaw pressed close to her. They crept silently, not wanting to be noticed at all. Riversong scented the ground hopefully, trying to find any traces at all of Blacktip's scent. Blacktip had said he visited the two brothers every other day, so he should have come either today or yesterday. Sunpaw also pressed his nose to the ground. He wanted to help Riversong. The gray queen nodded. Sunpaw was a great tracker. He had tracked her up to her little hill on his own.

The eerie silence was shattered by a great yowling noise. Riversong looked up fearfully into the eyes of a huge, black tomcat. Sunpaw shrieked as a yellow queen tried to sink her fangs into his neck. Riversong gasped and threw herself at his attacker. The yellow she-cat hissed and dug her claw-grip in harder. "Make one more move and he's a goner!" she spat.

Riversong dropped to the ground. The big tom placed a bright orange paw on her neck. His paws were the same color as Sunpaw's fur. He growled in her ear, "Why don't you make things easier and come with us? If we have to kill you, I swear it'll be quick and easy. If you want to try fighting..." He unsheathed his claws. Riversong shuddered. "Be my guest."

Riversong carefully shook her head. The black tom looked over to the yellow queen. "Spark," he meowed, "Bring the fox and come with me."

Spark, the yellow cat, nodded. "I obey, Pyre," she mewed, looking down at Sunpaw with an evil glint in her golden eyes, "I obey."

Pyre lifted Riversong in one easy motion and dropped her on her paws. "Walk," he commanded, "I don't know what mouse-brained cat travels with a fox kit, but I'm going to find out."

For fear of Spark causing Sunpaw any physical harm, Riversong obeyed. Spark carried Sunpaw in her teeth like she would a mouse: careful to a certain extent, but loosely, because he was already dead.


	13. Hex and Weaver

1Pyre and Spark led the way to their den. It wasn't a 'den' so much as a junkyard. They lived in a Twoleg garbage dump. Pyre pointed to a cavern scraped out into the piles. "Sit in there. Don't touch anything." There was something about his deep voice that compelled Riversong to listen and do exactly as he told her to. The gray queen padded into the cave and seated herself on the ground. Spark appeared with Sunpaw. She dropped the shivering tom at Riversong's paws.

"Here's your little fox kit," she growled.

"He's not really a fox. See-."

Pyre glared at her. Riversong bit her tongue in mid sentence, wrapping her tail protectively over Sunpaw's quaking body. The black he-cat continued in his low voice. "Don't think we don't know a fox when we see one," he snarled, "Foxes are murderous, treacherous beasts. They love nothing more than hearing kits squeal in agony as they kill them slowly."

"I'm not a fox," Sunpaw mewed, "I'm a cat!" He struggled to free himself from the old pelt. Pyre swooped down on him and sunk his fangs deep into his tail. Riversong yowled a battle cry and launched herself at him. Spark came out of nowhere. She dragged Riversong away from her apprentice.

"Foul, evil fox!" Pyre howled, "Learn your place, you vile demon! Lying tongue shall be the death of you!" He slashed at Sunpaw.

Sunpaw yowled in fear as the razor-sharp claws flashed at him. He thrashed and cried for his mother. Riversong backed up his howl with her own as she fought fiercely with Spark. The four cats battled, hissing, snarling, spitting, shouting for the other until-

"Stop."

It wasn't a yowl. It was a mere calm statement. Pyre and Spark stumbled to a halt at the sound of it. Sunpaw flung himself at Riversong, who licked his wounds. The fox pelt had protected him form any real harm. It hung in tatters about him. Riversong looked up to see the new speaker.

The cat that caused the fierce warriors to cease was a tiny she-kit. She was definitely younger than Sunpaw. The she-kit was all black. Her blazing green eyes flashed as she spoke to Pyre and Spark. "Mother...Father...I can't believe the two of you. Look at your fox. Go on. Take a good, hard look at him."

Pyre and Spark blinked at Sunpaw. The apprentice had managed to get free of the hide. A stray shaft of sunlight caught his pelt, turning it bright red. He stood panting, but an undeniable cat. Riversong looked on in awe as the black she-kit circled him. Her green eyes flashed with an emotion Riversong couldn't read. Finally, the she-kit stepped back.

"When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial," she mewed, "But what else do you wish me to say, my lord?" There was silence. The she-kit nodded. "I see. Very well."

Pyre looked up from his ginger paws. "Hex...I can explain. You see, we-."

"Father." Riversong guessed that 'Hex' was the she-kit's name. "You do not need to explain to me. The red-pelt speaks true. The river is rising. Soon it shall touch the sun."

"Hex, is it another premonition?" Spark asked softly. Hex nodded.

"It was. Though, not one of mine." Hex padded over and placed a tiny paw on Riversong's back. "This one is one of hers."

Pyre and Spark shuffled their paws in embarrassment. Pyre looked up at Riversong after a brief minute, guilt shining through his gaze. "We...We apologize," he murmured, "We had...no idea you were like our daughter..."

"No idea," echoed Spark.

Another kit appeared behind Hex. Hex turned without blinking. "Weaver," she mewed, "Take this one and clean him up well. Be gentle."

Weaver was an equally small tom-kit. His pelt was literally _woven_ with browns and grays. He had icy blue eyes. Something about that stare made Riversong uneasy, but Weaver dropped his stern face and purred at Sunpaw. "Geez, you're a wreck and a half! C'mon, we'll get you all nice and tidy again."

"Riversong," Sunpaw mewed faintly. Riversong stepped up beside him.

"Want me to come to?" she asked. Sunpaw nodded, but Weaver shook his head.

"No can do. For the ritual to be successful, I need to be alone with the wounded." Weaver began to walk away, trying to pull Sunpaw along with his tail. Riversong took a hesitant step forwards only to be blocked by Hex's and Weaver's parents. They glared daggers at her.

"Mother! Father! Stop this directly," Hex growled. The two big cats obeyed. Riversong was impressed. _So small, yet so commanding._

"So...Hex, is it?" Riversong asked. Hex nodded. "I'm Riversong."

"I know," replied Hex, "The red-pelt told me."

"Sunpaw?"

"No. The other one. He was big and strong." She had to be talking about Foxpelt. "And he was right behind you."

Riversong studied the kit very carefully. Hex seemed normal. Operative word being 'seemed.' The black kit gazed right back up at her.

"There must be some mistake. The cat you're describing sounds like my friend Foxpelt. But...he died a couple moons ago."

"That explains why I saw him."

"You..." Riversong bent closer to look at Hex. "You saw Foxpelt?" Riversong gasped.

"I think. It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened. My full name is Hex of the New Moon. I see ghosts."

Riversong was stunned. She gave up trying to see anything unusual about the kit. Hex smiled, an uncommon thing for a cat to do. Riversong finally managed a question. "Did Foxpelt say anything else?" she asked.

"No. Only that you would know what I said. Do you?"

"Yes," meowed Riversong, "The night he died, I had a dream that he told me that same thing you said. 'When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial.' What does it mean, though?"

Hex shrugged. "I lied. He actually said you would have to find out what it meant on your own as well as the prophecy."

Pyre padded towards Hex. His green eyes glittered nervously. _Is he afraid of his own kit_? Riversong wondered. "Hex," he whispered, "Would you like a moment alone with..."

"Riversong."

"With Riversong?" he finished, nodding his thanks to the former DuskClan warrior. Hex paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes I would, Father. Thank you. Tell Weaver to bring Sunpaw when he's finished."

Pyre nodded and trotted off to tell his son this message. Spark stood uncertainly, looking from her paws up to Riversong and Hex. Hex sighed. "Yes, Mother?" she asked.

"Hex...shall I go get you something to eat?" she asked.

Hex looked up at Riversong. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mother." Spark dipped her head and darted off into the distance. Hex groaned softly.

"They're afraid of you," Riversong observed. Hex nodded grimly.

"I know. And I hate it, too."

"Why are they?" Riversong asked. Hex gazed up at her for a minute. Her lips moved silently and she seemed very focused on something over Riversong's left shoulder. The enchantment faded after a few awkward moments and Hex began.


	14. Hex's Story

1_The sky was dark. No moon was out. It was night. Two cats crouched in the shadows. One of them moaned softly in pain as her flanks rippled. She was giving birth to her kits. After a few minutes of pain, a small form entered the world. The second cat licked it all over, clearing the birth membrane from its mouth and nose. "It's a tom," he meowed to the female._

_"The next on is coming fast, Pyre," the queen mewed in a strained voice, "But it feels small, so it should be easier."_

_Pyre, the male cat, nodded and waited with his newborn son. He kept his body curled around the kit's to keep it warm. Though he appeared cold and hard on the outside, Pyre was actually a very romantic tom. He was very much in love with his mate and his new son. He wondered wether the next kit would be male or female. With another yowl from his mate, a second shape entered the world. The queen took it on herself to care for this one._

_Licking it all over, the she-cat reveled in the strength of its tiny heart beating. She could hear the pulse even from the height her head was at. She breathed in its scent. "A she-kit," she meowed happily to Pyre. Pyre nodded._

_"You have your daughter and I have my son, Spark," Pyre purred, "This night is blessed. I will name my son. He will be called Weaver of Reveries, Weaver for short."_

_Spark nodded. "And my daughter will be called Hex of the New Moon, after the night she was born._ _We shall call her Hex."_

_Pyre transferred Weaver to Spark's side so he could have his first meal. The newborn kit drank Spark's milk greedily. Hex merely lay where she was._

_"Pyre..." Spark whispered, "Why isn't she moving? Her heartbeat was so clear. She can't have died already!"_

_Pyre prodded Hex with a massive ginger paw._ _The kit remained motionless. He gently turned her onto her back. Blazing green eyes burned up at him. Not only was Hex alive, she was staring straight at him. Pyre's courage deserted him. Hex's eyes shouldn't have been open now. They should be closed for another few moons. The green lights blinked out briefly, then went right back to staring. The big night-black tom backed away uncertainly. He looked nervously over his shoulder. Hex crawled over to Spark's side and began to nurse._

_Spark looked up at Pyre. She had seen it too. "Pyre...What does it mean?" she breathed._

_"I'm not sure, Spark," Pyre replied, "Perhaps our daughter is strong in ways other than body. When she gazed up at me, I felt a presence behind me. That is why I looked."_

_"Did you see anything?" Spark demanded._

_"Nothing," Pyre mewed, shaking his head in confusion, "Nothing at all. Just darkness."_

_"Perhaps what she saw left when it knew it had been seen. Maybe it was trying to kill you in secret, but Hex stopped it!"_

_Pyre looked over his shoulder once again, but saw nothing. He sighed. "I'll get you something to eat," he meowed, "You must be hungry after being in labor for so long."_

_"That would be lovely, Pyre. Thank you."_

_Pyre nodded and walked away into the night. Spark watched him go. She didn't see, however, Hex lift her tiny head, milk dripping from her muzzle. The kit's green eyes opened again. She stared intently at nothing, then nodded. By the time Spark looked down at her again, Hex had resumed drinking milk. Spark sighed. Something odd was going on, and it had to do with an innocent, newborn kit, who was probably not as innocent as she seemed._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The kits grew healthy and normal. Pyre and Spark noticed each of the two had a unique quirk to them. Weaver would often sit to one side, muttering under his breath and swaying from side to side. He had developed an odd fascination with the Moon, often gazing up at it for hours on end. That was okay; cats had always had a special relationship with the Moon and Stars. But Hex..._

_Hex was something completely different. Like Weaver, she would sit alone and talk, but rather than mumble her words, she spoke as if carrying on an actual conversation. It wasn't that she talked to rocks or trees. Hex talked to thin air. And she was speaking some strange language that neither Pyre nor Spark could figure out for the life of them. She would become very angry when they pulled her away from her 'conversations.'_

_The two cats worried about Hex. She was obviously just a kitten, unable to stand up to her parents if they decided to kill her. But they wouldn't dare. As embarrassing as it was to them, Pyre and Spark were deathly afraid of their kit. They wondered if she was a demon-cat. They made the decision one night to abandon Hex the next night. If she came back, they would praise her as a great cat and hopefully appease any anger she had against them. If not...she was an ordinary kit._

_The plan had been made while Pyre and his mate were far from their offspring. Neither had said anything even remotely relating to their "plot." Yet, still the same, after one of her conversations, Hex padded over to her parents and mewed, "I really don't think it's a good idea." They had asked her what. "You were planning to abandon me tomorrow night. Something about finding out if I was a demon."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hex sprang onto of Weaver's back. She made as if to sink her fangs into his ear. Pyre gave a warning growl and Hex scampered off. "Weaver, I know Hex is your sister, and I know you love her dearly, but you can't just give up like that."_

_"But Father, I didn't 'just give up.' Hex is strong! She had me down for the count!" Weaver protested._

_Hex looked on as the two argued, Pyre telling his son to toughen up; Weaver telling his father he was tough, it was just that Hex was stronger. She sighed. 'Great,' she thought, 'Father and Weaver are at it again. I don't see why we have to play this game. Weaver just gets in trouble and Father never understands that he was trying.' The black she-kit looked off into the distance. A silvery tail was beckoning to her. She padded over to it._

_(What are they talking about?) The spirit-cat asked. Hex knew him well. His name was Windwalker and he had been part of something called 'LakeClan.'_ _He visited Hex often._

_(Father insists that Weaver and I play this 'fighting game.' We have to 'attack' one another, and if I get to Weaver first, he gets scolded by Father,) Hex replied in the spirit's tongue._

_(Doesn't Weaver fight back?) Windwalker asked. _

_Hex nodded rapidly. (Of course he does. But I'm heavier than I look, so he can't get out from under me.)_

_(Why do they make you play this 'game'? It seems a bit like apprentice training to me, but you're not even close to six moons yet.)_

_(I'm four moons old!) Hex mewed indignantly, (That's only two moons less!)_

_(Calm down, Hex, calm down,) Windwalker soothed, (Go back to your family. Your mother wants to talk to you.)_

_Hex looked over. Sure enough, Spark was flicking her tail at Hex. The black she-kit sighed softly and tapped Windwalker's misty, white pelt as she passed. Her tail, of course, passed right through him, but Windwalker knew what she meant. He evaporated in spirit fashion._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Her parents had brought new "visitors." Hex knew what that meant. These were cats that her parents had something against and were going to kill. She sighed, climbing over a heap of human garbage to see them. It was an older cat and a younger one. The younger cat was a little older than she was, and was wearing an old fox pelt around his body. They were fighting with her parents._

_"Stop," Hex commanded, coming down from her perch. The fighting immediately ceased. Pyre and Spark murmured their apologies, but Hex didn't hear them. She was mystified by the sight of a spirit-cat behind the smaller visitor, a bright red tom. Hex padded over to greet him._

_He was a large cat with flame-red fur. He was faded like a spirit-cat, but his amber eyes were still glittering. He hadn't been a spirit for very long. His eyes still spoke of life. Hex nodded respectfully to him. The tom nodded._

_(Hail, young one,) he meowed, (I am Foxpelt of DuskClan.)_

_(Were,) Hex corrected, (You were Foxpelt. I am Hex of the New Moon, Hex for short.) Foxpelt shrugged at her mention of his loss of life. Hex could tell he hadn't been ready to leave the living. (Were you killed in battle?) She asked._

_(Worse,) Foxpelt grumbled, (By my own son. From behind. He drove a badger towards me.)_

_Hex nodded. She saw the way his gaze stayed almost permanently on the gray queen. She couldn't deny his sorrowful stare. (She was special to you...wasn't she?)_

_(Like a daughter. She is the only one who saw what happened. That is why she left. She knew no one would believe her, so she had to find more evidence. I tried to help her myself, but...) Foxpelt trailed off._

_(But...?)_

_(I'm not the best with creating prophecies. I told her "When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial.")_

_(I don't understand.)_

_(Just tell her that's what I said. I can't tell you any more. Riversong must figure it out herself.)_

_"When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial," Hex mewed aloud, "But what else do you wish me to say, my lord?"_

_(Nothing. I told you, Riversong has to figure it out on her own.)_

_"I see. Very well," Hex murmured in cat language. Then, in spirit tongue, she added, (Will I see you again, Foxpelt?)_

_(You might. I like you Hex. You have very good knowledge of your gifts. Necromancy, speaking to the dead, is very difficult even for medicine cats, and they have a special connection with our warrior ancestors.)_

_Foxpelt's figure rippled, then evaporated like mist at dawn break. Hex took a deep breath, and turned to face the two visitors._


	15. Never Left

1Riversong stared at Hex. The black cat was gazing up at her with friendly green eyes. Riversong shook herself. Just then, Weaver reappeared with Sunpaw behind him. The red-gold tom purred and raced towards Riversong. Riversong saw his scratches were gone. His pelt was smooth and sleek once more, as if the fight had never happened. He licked her flank and sat beside her.

"Well, it took a while, but I finally got through to him," Weaver mewed, "I tell you, Sunpaw, you have one stubborn body!"

"What is he talking about?" Riversong asked Hex.

"Weaver's full name is Weaver of Reveries. He Heals by reaching through a cat's body and speaking to it. He convinces the body that it's not really hurt, that it's just imagining the pain."

Sunpaw quivered excitedly. "It was cool," he told Riversong, "He made me sit down in this funny way, then he walked around me and started talking in this weird language."

"I told you not to tell anyone how I do it!" Weaver mewed indignantly. Sunpaw looked down at his paws.

"Sorry," he murmured. Spark padded up behind the small group of cats. She held some container in her jaws that smelled of Twolegs. She placed it on the ground.

"I found you something to eat," she meowed, "Pyre and I really are sorry for what we did."

Riversong studied the yellow she-cat carefully. Spark had had a hard time of life. Her ears were ripped and barely intact. Scars raced across her body. Riversong could see anxiety hidden deep within those golden eyes. Fear-scent came off Sparks body in ripples. She was afraid of Hex and what the she-kit might do to her for hurting Riversong and Sunpaw. Riversong purred and nodded thankfully. "What is it?"

Spark shrugged. Relief glittered in her gaze. She knew Riversong wouldn't let Hex do anything bad to her. "Just a bit of this and that," she replied, "I found you a few really nice scraps."

Sunpaw reached a gingery paw into the cup and pulled out a bit of chicken. He gulped it down, licking his lips. "Tastes bird-y," he mewed, "It's nice. What was it?"

Hex sniffed his mouth. "Chicken. It's a bird that humans raise and eat."

"Hyu...minns?" Riversong asked, testing the new word carefully.

"You know. Those big noisy things that walk on their hind paws?" Weaver prompted, "They take cats into their nests and try and make them tame?"

"Oh! You mean the Twolegs!" Sunpaw mewed, "We know all about them. They fish out Midnightsky Lake every greenleaf!"

"'Midnightsky Lake'?" Spark and the others had no idea what Sunpaw was meowing about. Riversong flashed her apprentice a glance before she explained.

"Midnightsky Lake is right by the LakeClan camp," she meowed, "It got its name because of the darkness of its waters. They're blue, but blue like the sky at midnight. The Twolegs come down there in newleaf, fish during greenleaf, and leave right before leaf-fall."

Spark nodded. Riversong peered into the cup she had brought. "Any more of that chicken stuff?" she asked.

"There should be," Spark muttered, poking around with a carefully cleaned paw. Riversong felt somewhat welcomed. Spark had washed before she touched another's food. The yellow she-cat pulled out another morsel of the pale meat. "Thought so! Here you go."

Riversong nodded her thanks before taking a bite. The meat was good and tender, but she could taste Twolegs on it. She felt like a kittypet, eating food from a shiny dish provided by her Twoleg masters. The gray she-cat could almost hear the rumbling of Twoleg voices and feel their big, clumsy hands patting her head. She glanced over at Sunpaw, who obviously felt the same. He was scuffling his paws ashamedly in the rubble.

"Something the matter?" Spark asked in a genuinely friendly tone.

Riversong looked at her paws guiltily. "It's nothing personal, Spark," she began in a soft voice, "It's just...Clan cats scorn this kind of food. We don't need Twolegs to survive, and we're proud of that fact. A warrior never eats their food, ever."

Spark nodded. "So, you're Hunters?" she asked with excitement. Hex and Weaver squeaked eagerly. Sunpaw shrugged.

"Well...I guess we are," Riversong murmured.

"Please!" Spark meowed suddenly, "We're tired of living off of human rubbish. Sometimes it makes us sick. If we knew how to Hunt for our own food, we could leave this wretched place far behind!" She cowered at Riversong's paws.

Riversong gazed down at the heap of golden fur at her feet. This was something she hadn't expected. She nosed Spark gently. "Get up," she meowed, "Don't grovel. It's not proper cat behavior." Spark sat up, tail bristling with shame. "I would love to show you how to hunt. Sunpaw is incredible. He's probably a better teacher than I am."

Spark turned to Sunpaw. "Please," she begged softly.

"Riversong and I are happy to help you," he meowed, "I can teach Hex and Weaver, and Riversong can teach you. When should we start?" He looked questioningly up at his mentor.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Riversong suggested, looking up at the darkening sky, "It's almost time we went to bed."

"The sun only set a few hours ago," Spark observed.

"And we're not that far into newleaf. It's late enough for Sunpaw to head to sleep." Riversong stretched and yawned. "Is it all right if we sleep high up? Somewhere with a view of the sky?"

Spark nodded and flicked her tail towards a high heap of rubbish. "Sleep up there," she meowed, "You can see so many stars from there."

"What about that big swath of stars?" Riversong asked, referring to Silverpelt.

"It's very clear up there. Why? Does it hold some significance to warrior cats like yourselves?"

Riversong nodded. "When a cat dies, their spirit joins the ranks of StarClan. StarClan lives in that patch of stars we call Silverpelt. Each star is a warrior. Every place Sunpaw and I have stayed, Silverpelt gazes down at us and StarClan watches over us."

Spark nodded. Riversong thanked her and headed up the slope. Once at the top, she cleared a space for her and Sunpaw and lay down. Sunpaw curled up beside her. The two cats said nothing, just stared at the heavenly stars. "Foxpelt is up there," Riversong meowed softly, "So are Shorekit, Coalkit, Lionkit, Starpaw, Cloudfur, Legendheart, Shiningstone, Icestar, and Leafgaze. DuskClan warriors all." Sunpaw nodded.

"All of them are watching over us," he mewed, "So we must be doing the right thing."

"I was wondering, Sunpaw," Riversong began, "You know how Hex says she talks to ghosts?" Sunpaw nodded. "She said she talked to Foxpelt. Maybe she knows about his death and could help us find more cats that could help us out."

Sunpaw purred. "Great idea! I'll ask her tomorrow."

Riversong nodded. She stretched and settled down in a comfortable position. Sunpaw snuggled up closer to her. The two cats were asleep in minutes. The creatures of the day slowly settled down and stopped their scurrying, squeaking, snuffling, and let the creatures of the night take over. Crickets chirped. Bats squealed in voices only they could hear. Mentor and apprentice slept on.

A breeze whispered through the cats' ears, smelling of the coldness of outer space, the winter ice, and the true essence of cat. Riversong sniffed in her dreams and half-opened her eyes. She sat up. A silvery being sat beside her. "Fox...pelt?" she mewed drowsily.

"That I am," the faint voice of the StarClan warrior replied, "That I am."

Riversong nodded. "Stay here with me, Foxpelt," she whispered, still half asleep, "I want you to stay like you did before."

"I have never left your side, young warrior," Foxpelt's spirit meowed softly as he faded into the night, "I have never left."

Riversong blinked her eyes fully open, leaping to her feet. "Foxpelt?" she called into the night, now fully alert, "Foxpelt?" The same space-ice-cat scented wind blew around her, stirring her blue-gray pelt. _Never left..._it seemed to whisper, _Never left..._


	16. Bone Marrow's Warning

1Spark snarled with annoyance at Riversong. The gray queen shrugged. "You have to be faster next time," she meowed, "Keep up the good work, Spark. You almost got it." The warrior dangled the toy mouse on a string lazily from her paw.

"Can't you let me get it just once?" Spark begged, "I want to know what it feels like to catch something in your claws!"

Riversong shook her head. "Just keep trying, Spark. I wish we had tools like this for training our apprentices back in DuskClan." No more did a pang of sorrow strike Riversong's heart at the mention of her old Clan. She didn't flinch as she had before. "We had to find live prey for them to practice with. And if it went wrong...we'd have to wait for the prey to settle back down again."

Spark nodded and kept her eyes focused on the ragged toy before her. Riversong snaked it along on its string. Spark padded carefully forward. Just as Riversong was about to yank it back, Spark pounced. Riversong was about to tell her to try again until she saw that Spark had leapt ahead of the "mouse." The yellow she-cat sunk her fangs into it. "There you have it," Riversong meowed.

"Fanks," Spark muttered, "Now how dw'I get if fing offa mf fngs?"

"Sorry?"

Spark spat out the toy. "Never mind," she said. Riversong shrugged.

"Come on," the warrior meowed, "We're going out into the forest and trying it out on real prey. Just remember all the stalking techniques I taught you."

"Rabbits hear you. Mice feel you," Spark recited, "Keep the weight on your hind paws when going for a mouse. Watch where they're going if you're stalking a rabbit. Stay downwind at all times."

"Good on you," Riversong praised, "Let's see how much of that you can put into practice. Remember, the first prey you kill is no one's but your own." Spark nodded.

"If I kill anything at all," she mewed to herself. She and Riversong had been training for the past week. Riversong was a tough trainer, but a good one. The mouse drill had been something she was intent on drilling into Spark's memory. 'Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you should never act like an apprentice again,' she would often say, meaning that sometimes, even the best cats need a little training under a mentor.

Riversong was pleased with Spark. The yellow queen proved to be very teachable and very retentive of hunting techniques. Spark asked questions about how she could improve, reminding Riversong strongly of Foxpelt's apprentice, Moonpaw. Unlike Moonpaw, Spark was hard-hearted at times and very sarcastic. All in all, Riversong enjoyed her company immensely.

The bluish-gray queen stopped in her tracks. She sniffed the air, opening her mouth slightly. The warm scent of mouse reached her. Her mouth watered slightly. Spark looked back, her eyes shouting _I know how to do mice best!_

Spark gathered herself into a crouch and slunk towards the scent. Riversong slipped up into the branches of a tree to watch. She could see the grayish-brown fur of the mouse. It was nibbling a seed. She nodded. _It's distracted,_ she thought, _This is gonna be easy!_

Spark crept closer and closer. She shifted her weight back onto her haunches as Riversong had instructed her to do so many times. Finally, she gauged the distance and sprung. Just as she leapt, so did another shape. Riversong gasped as a second she-cat, this one a dirty-looking yellowish white, lunged, slamming into Spark. The mouse, who had wised up and decided that any place with two hungry cats that were just dying to snarf him down was not the place he wanted to be, fled squeaking.

The white cat sat up dazedly, shaking her head a few times. She bared her blackening fangs in a snarl. "Spark," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"H-hunting, Bone Marrow," Spark whispered, looking down at her paws. Bone Marrow paused, then gave a low growl.

"Tell your friend she can come out of the tree now," Bone Marrow spat. Riversong shrugged and leapt down from her perch.

"You scented me?" she asked cooly.

"Scented you?" Bone Marrow meowed scornfully, "Spark, tell this mouse-brained fool who I am!"

Spark's fur was bristling uneasily. She obviously didn't want to be anywhere near this Bone Marrow character. "Bone Marrow is..." she whispered, her gaze never shifting from her paws, "Bone Marrow is...is..." Spark gave a wordless yowl of terror and fled.

Riversong stared at Bone Marrow. The scrawny she-cat's ribs poked out from her filthy fur, but her amber eyes were sharp and alive. Bone Marrow opened her mouth again. Riversong retched silently. Bone Marrow's breath was terrible! "Well, seeing as what sparse wits Spark has have deserted her, allow me to introduce myself. I am called Bone Marrow. I lead the Alliance of Destroyers. No cat stands in our way." She thrust her face into Riversong's. "No cat," she hissed, the stench leaking out and blasting Riversong's nose, "Because I see all. I hear all. I smell all. I _know_ all."

Riversong reeled backwards. She gasped for clean air. Bone Marrow snorted and disappeared into the bushed. It took a few minutes for the young warrior's head to clear. _Bone Marrow, eh?_ she thought, _Ugh. More like Bone Decay! Great StarClan!_

That night, Riversong sat talking with Pyre. Spark was curled into a shivering ball of fur and refused to say anything to anyone. The black he-cat seemed more willing to acknowledge his fear of Bone Marrow than his mate. "It's true, Riversong," he meowed, "Bone Marrow does see everything. That's why everyone's afraid of her."

"No one sees all except StarClan," Riversong muttered. Pyre pricked his ears and gazed questioningly at her. "Nothing. Tell me more about this 'Alliance of Destroyers' Bone Marrow leads."

"The AoDs are a group of extreme alley cats. They're huge, bigger than any cat should be. Nothing stands in their way. Not even the Twolegs." Riversong noticed Pyre and his family had adopted some of the warrior cats' terms. "As long as Bone Marrow is there to lead them, you're not safe."

"So you mean to say that if someone killed Bone Marrow, the AoD would fall apart?" Riversong asked. Pyre gave a hiss of fear and looked wildly into the shadows.

"I can't believe I'm saying this aloud, but...yes. That's exactly it, Riversong. The AoD needs Bone Marrow like you and I need food." Pyre took a deep breath. "In fact, it's the AoD that's keeping my family and me here."

Riversong's ears pricked. She leaned forward. "What do you mean, Pyre?"

"Back when Spark and I first met, we were part of the AoDs. There are only two rules in that group: first is that you obey only Bone Marrow; second is that if you decide to leave, you will stay where Bone Marrow tells you to and nowhere else. Spark and I enjoyed the order that having a single leader came with, but after a while, we decided we should find other things in life. When we made that decision, we were two of the most elite of Bone Marrow's warriors."

Pyre took a deep breath. He seemed to think this was not what he wanted to say, but he pressed onwards. "Bone Marrow wasn't pleased that we were leaving the AoD, but she allowed us to leave. 'But,' she said, 'You must live only where I choose. And from this day on, if we catch you out of that land, we will kill you.' Spark and I said we were fine with that. She and her fighters led us here. 'We can't live here!' I shouted, 'No cat can live here! It's impossible!' 'Well, maybe you should have thought twice before you left the Alliance of Destroyers,' she replied, 'I say you will live here from now on and nowhere else.' She laughed and walked away."

Riversong found herself pressing against Pyre's lanky black body comfortingly. Now she knew why Pyre had been so harsh. He had needed something to vent his old anger on. "What would you say to me if I told you I would kill Bone Marrow?" she asked

"I'd say you were a total lunatic and that chances were very good _she'd_ be the one killing _you_," Pyre replied, "But, I'd then go on to ask how you planned to do it."

"An honor-match," Riversong meowed slowly, "An honorable duel between two honorable cats."

"Bone Marrow isn't what I'd call honorable..."

"Let me explain. I'd challenge her to a duel between the two of us. If I won, she would give up her position as leader of the Alliance of Destroyers and allow you to leave this StarClan-forsaken place."

Pyre shook his head slowly, awestruck. "You're a brave, brave she-cat, Riversong," he admitted, "Either that or very, very stupid. But, if you feel strongly about this, who am I to stop you?"

Later on, Riversong told Sunpaw her plans. The reddish tomcat was shocked at his mentor's testing of strength, but he submitted. Riversong didn't sleep that night. Instead, she gazed up into the stars of Silverpelt. _Have I done the right thing?_ was all she could think of to ask Foxpelt.


	17. Scars!

1Riversong padded out into the forest. She scented the air. "Bone Marrow!" she called into the brush, "I know you're here somewhere! Somewhere like right. Behind. ME!" She spun around. Bone Marrow was seated on a fallen log, licking her dirty white fur.

"Good call," was all the she-cat said.

"Bone Marrow, I challenge you," Riversong meowed.

Bone Marrow stretched herself languorously. She yawned widely, revealing her blackening teeth and bright pink tongue. Finally she settled back down. The tip of her tail flicked. "You do?" she asked in mock sweetness, "Oh, dear. I'm frightened. How shall I ever defend myself against you?"

Rough, ragged-pelted warriors appeared all around Riversong and Bone Marrow. They all had ripped ears and scars. Some grinned at her. Their fangs were just as jagged as Bone Marrow's. They snarled and yowled anxiously, but none moved towards the former DuskClan warrior. Bone Marrow truly had total control over the AoDs. Riversong took a deep breath.

"I meant I challenge you to an honor-match. Do you understand what I mean?"

To Riversong's surprise, Bone Marrow stretched again and nodded. "Of course I do," she meowed lazily, "You and I fight, they leave us to it, winner becomes leader and holds the other's life in their paws."

Riversong forced her rising pelt smooth. "So...are you agreed?" she asked.

"I am, but not now," Bone Marrow replied, "You see, I wish to know the end result. You know, what we're fighting for. What will you gain from besting me? What am I allowed to ask for from you? That sort of thing."

"If I am victor, you will allow Pyre, Spark, and their kits to leave the Twoleg dump. You will also be forced to leave your position as leader of the Alliance of Destroyers."

"And if _I_ win...?"

Riversong gulped. She gave Bone Marrow the answer Pyre had told her earlier that day. "My apprentice Sunpaw and I will live there with them until our deaths," she meowed.

Bone Marrow shook her head. "I don't like that part. No, I want this 'Sunpaw' with me. He sounds promising. I will only fight under the condition that if I win, you give Sunpaw to me and live with those outcasts."

Something in Riversong's heart screamed for her to yowl no. Sunpaw was all she had to live for. If she lost him... "I...I accept," she whispered after a few minutes' pause.

Bone Marrow laid a yellowy-white paw in front of Riversong, who placed a blue-gray paw on top of it. The pact was sealed. They gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, Bone Marrow spoke. "Come with me," she ordered.

Riversong was startled by this sudden command, but she obeyed, fearing for her life if she didn't. She followed Bone Marrow out of the clearing. The rest of the AoDs followed them. Bone Marrow's scrawny frame wove neatly between rocks and bushes. Riversong realized she was being led to the Alliance of Destroyers' camp.

She saw a battered tortoiseshell queen sprawled in the center of the camp, three unbattle-marked kits scampering over her, trying to catch her flicking tail. At the sight of Bone Marrow, she hissed, "Present yourselves!" The kits immediately sat up straight, their eyes wide with fear. Bone Marrow nodded to them.

"At ease," she meowed. The kits relaxed and went back to their game.

"You command with an iron paw," Riversong remarked.

"It keeps them uniform and respectful," Bone Marrow replied, not at all offended by Riversong's comment, "A good technique I learned from my father. 'Rule with fear or not at all' he always said."

Riversong noticed that all the others shrank away from Bone Marrow as she passed. Bone Marrow acknowledged their presence with a slight nod. Riversong padded after the yellowish-white she-cat until Bone Marrow stopped. She leapt onto a rock overlooking the camp and lay down, gazing down at the warrior below her. "As you can see, I take my role as ruler very seriously," she growled, "I will not submit easily, you understand."

"I didn't say you were going to," Riversong meowed, "Although I do thi–..." She broke off, scenting the air furiously. "Bone Marrow," she hissed, warning her enemy without thinking, "I smell a badger!"

"Oh. Him?" Bone Marrow sounded bored. "You needn't worry your pelt over him. He's harmless for the most part."

Riversong got to her paws and sniffed harder. She could smell badger clearly now. She followed the stench to a bramble thicket. The gray queen poked her head inside and gasped.

"Scars?" she cried.

The badger lifted his head to gaze grumpily at her. It _was_ Scars! The same white lines traced their patterns across his body. He snuffled and blinked up at her. "Haf!" he snorted, "I remember you, Bluey. You were there when I killed Reddy."

"I was. And I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"You are right, Bluey," Scars growled, "Something bit my bottom. It hurt. I ran. I hit Reddy into the rock. Now Reddy is dead."

Riversong sat down and nodded. "Do you know who it was, or what they looked like?" she asked patiently. Talking to Scars was like talking to a kit. You needed patience and the ability to repeat yourself a good number of times.

"I remember scent," Scars replied gruffly, "And fur. It was...brownish-white. There was green in it too, but that may be eyes." He glowered at her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, Scars. I know who bit you. I know who made you kill Fox–...er, Reddy," Riversong assured him, "I know you didn't want to kill him."

"Reddy was good cat-friend to me." Scars sounded hopeful. "I know you, Bluey, were good friend of Reddy's. Perhaps..._you_ will be my cat-friend?"

"I will," Riversong meowed gently, "Scars, I need your help."

"What is it, my new cat-friend?"

"I need to bring the one who really killed Reddy to justice. If you can come and help me tell them what happened, I promise you'll be protected forever."

Scars stood up, rubbing his silver-striped muzzle thoughtfully. "You mean...no cats would hurt me?"

"I'll try and make it that way. Will you help?"

"The other cats must think I am murderer," Scars muttered. Riversong decided he was talking to himself. "If Bluey can prove them wrong, other cats will not hurt me. Perhaps..." He looked up. "I will help," he declared. Riversong rubbed her head against his broad shoulder. She caught a whiff of that awful stench and turned, knowing what to expect.

Bone Marrow.

"Having a nice chat with our resident badger, are you?" she asked, "It's time for you to go, Riversong. Ta-ta."

Riversong would have liked to protest, but she noticed a group of Bone Marrow's favorite warriors standing behind their leader. She nodded goodbye to Scars and allowed herself to be escorted back to Pyre and Spark's home. Once there, she cornered Sunpaw.

"They have Scars," she hissed excitedly. Sunpaw's tawny eyes lit up.

"Did you talk to him?" he demanded. Riversong nodded. "What did you say?"

"I told him I knew who really killed Foxpelt and that I needed his testimony to expose Wingfoot," Riversong replied, "He agreed. All I have to do now is beat Bone Marrow."

Sunpaw stared deep into her blue eyes as if scanning her thoughts. He could see worry about something, but what he didn't know. The reddish tom shrugged. "Well, I'm tired," he mewed, "Think I'll head to bed. When do you go head-to-head with Bone Marrow?"

"Two days from now. Do you think I can do it?"

"Riversong, what kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I think you can. I _know_ you can!" He purred and rubbed his head against her leg. "Don't worry so much. You're fighting for StarClan in a sense. Foxpelt won't leave you to fight alone. He hasn't left us alone yet! Well, night!" Sunpaw padded up to their makeshift nest.

Riversong sighed and watched him go. She felt a pang in her heart. What if she lost? What would Sunpaw think of his beloved mentor who had offered him as a prize without asking him first? But what if she won? _Then Scars speaks in front of Brightstar and Wingfoot is gone! Sunpaw and I can return to DuskClan and be heroes!_ A shiver of warmth crept up her spine. Riversong mewed to herself. She had to win. For Foxpelt, dead. For Scars, framed. For Sunpaw, cast from his birth Clan. For the place in DuskClan's ranks she had been forced to give up. For Pyre and Spark, forced to live in this rubbish dump.

For all the cats that would ever suffer from Wingfoot's lies and treachery, Riversong would fight.


	18. The HonorMatch

1Two days passed with lightning speed. Riversong soon found herself with Sunpaw, Pyre, Spark, Weaver, and Hex. Bone Marrow had sent word that they were allowed to come and watch the honor-match. Pyre padded up beside her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I hope," the she-cat muttered so only Pyre could hear. Louder, she said, "You bet!" Sunpaw gazed up at her with his sweet brown eyes. Riversong could see pride in his expression. She only hoped she didn't let him down.

"I see you decided to show," Bone Marrow meowed when they entered the camp, "Good. Many cats would have fled by now. I'll regret thrashing you."

"You'll do no such thing." Riversong could see Scars watching eagerly. She could sense a presence behind her. _Foxpelt,_ she thought. The old tom was backing her up, she was sure.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I assure you my warriors will stay put until you give in. This is between the two of us."

Riversong nodded. "Who shall start?" she asked.

"Why don't you make the first move?" Bone Marrow suggested, unsheathing her claws. Riversong nodded and crouched low to the ground.

The gray she-cat stalked closer and closer towards Bone Marrow. She recalled her training with Sunpaw nearly a moon earlier. She had told the young he-cat that she preferred size over speed. Bone Marrow was faster than Riversong herself was, so that ruled out agility. Bone Marrow had also gone into a crouch. Riversong feinted to the left. Bone Marrow leapt back, then forwards, catching Riversong off guard. The former DuskClan warrior felt the scraggly teeth prick her side. She thrust upwards. Bone Marrow was thrown off.

"All right, Riversong!" Sunpaw cheered happily as his mentor whirled around and landed on top of Bone Marrow. Riversong scratched Bone Marrow's yellowish flank before jumping to the side.

In an honor-match, the two combatants try to pounce on the other and inflict a minor wound before they leap off again. The whole purpose is to prove dominance, not cause death. Bone Marrow snarled and raced forward. Riversong barely dodged in time. She got an idea, perhaps given to her by Foxpelt. She waited. Bone Marrow charged again. Riversong didn't duck away this time, but instead splayed her legs and caught the furious she-cat. Bone Marrow gave a startled yowl when Riversong sunk her fangs into her ear. Riversong released her foe.

"Clever," Bone Marrow growled, "Very clever tactic, Riversong. But, you'll have to do better!"

She lunged. Riversong sprang forward, but Bone Marrow had tricked her. Instead of moving towards her opponent, she had really jumped backwards. Riversong tumbled to the ground. Bone Marrow was on top of her back, sinking her fangs into the gray she-cat's shoulder. Riversong howled with pain. Bone Marrow sprung back. The two circled each other slowly.

Riversong's side and shoulder throbbed with agony. She could hear Sunpaw yowling her name in the background. _I can't lose. I can't let Bone Marrow have him!_ Riversong swiped at her enemy, catching the side of Bone Marrow's face. The yellow-white queen rolled with the force of the blow. Riversong pulled back just as Bone Marrow's claws sideswiped at her muzzle. Both cats were beginning to tire out, but nether would admit defeat. Bone Marrow gave a caterwaul and raced forwards. Riversong jumped straight into the air and Bone Marrow streaked underneath her, a stripe of white on brown, dusty fur. The she-cat spun in the air and landed on Bone Marrow's back. "Let's get serious," Bone Marrow snarled, "No more running from each other. You and me, head-on. Face-to-face. Cat-to-cat."

Riversong nodded and jumped off. Bone Marrow staggered to her paws. Riversong was quite a bit heavier than she looked. All that weight on her back had made it hard for the AoDs' leader to breathe. The two adversaries started to circle again. "Remember, Bone Marrow," Riversong meowed, "Your warriors are still out of this fight, as are mine." Bone Marrow nodded.

"Fine," she panted, "But now the main prize is your life!"

"Come on, Riversong!" Sunpaw howled, "You can do it!"

Riversong sprang first. She pinned Bone Marrow to the ground and sunk her claws into the thin pelt. Bone Marrow snarled and whipped her body like a snake's. Riversong felt herself be flung to the ground. A cloud of dust rose around the two tussling she-cats. Bone Marrow was now on top, holding Riversong in her claws like a piece of prey. She bared her moldering fangs at the warrior squirming below her. "This has gone on long enough! You were a good opponent. I'll be aching for moons after this, but now it's time for you to die."

"RIVERSONG!" Sunpaw shrieked. Riversong glanced from him to Bone Marrow's jaws. Sunpaw's need for her outweighed her tiredness. The gray queen brought her legs up against her belly and kicked Bone Marrow away. She landed hard on the winded she-cat.

"Wrong, Bone Marrow," she spat, "I'm not the one dying. Sunpaw will never follow you. He's _my_ apprentice." She opened her mouth wide.

"NOW!" Bone Marrow yowled. Riversong's head snapped up. A burly brown tom with dark green eyes was racing towards her. "NOW, MAJU!"

The brown tom, Maju, Riversong guessed, sunk his fangs deep into Riversong's left ear. Riversong screeched in agony and slashed his face. Five lines of red appeared. Maju fell back a pace, spitting. "You cheater!" Riversong yowled at Bone Marrow, "I told you to keep the others out of this!"

Bone Marrow grinned maliciously. "Who was holding me to that vow?" she asked sweetly, slicing her claws by Riversong's nose.

Riversong felt the tip of one claw graze her nose. She could hear Sunpaw snarling and fighting with some other cat in the background. It sounded like Maju. Riversong swiped both paws at Bone Marrow's grinning head. The twin blows dazed the she-cat. Riversong opened her jaws again. Her white fangs glinted in the afternoon sunlight. She sunk them deep into Bone Marrow's neck. Warm, metallic-tasting blood rushed into her mouth. Riversong held her grip.

Bone Marrow had been brought from her stupor by the pain of Riversong's bite. She thrashed and tried to free herself. She felt tired now, more tired than she had ever felt before. Still she tried to break free. With each motion, Riversong bit deeper. Bone Marrow felt herself begin to slip away. She gave a final yowl, a piercing cry that spoke of pure rage and agony. Her chest heaved a few final times in a plea for breath. Then, she went still. The blazing yellow eyes became glassy.

Bone Marrow the Mighty, Bone Marrow the Fierce, Bone Marrow the Merciless, and every other name for the one foul-breathed cat, was dead.

Riversong stepped back, her chin dripping warm blood. She threw back her head and yowled to catch every cat's attention. Maju stopped dead in his fight with Sunpaw. The reddish tom slashed his tiny claws down Maju's brown flank, but the big tom didn't seem to notice. "Bone Marrow," he gasped, "N-no..." His green eyes widened. He turned tail and fled, giving a loud cry as he did. The cats that had been battling Pyre, Spark, and their kits faltered at his yell. They too saw their once-proud leader's battered and dead body.

Sunpaw snarled at a huge ginger tom nearly three times his size. "We'll do the same to you if you're not careful!" The tom whimpered and raced away from the tiny he-cat. Sunpaw laughed. He padded over to Riversong's side. "You did it, Riversong!" he mewed breathlessly.

Riversong gazed down into his captivating tawny eyes. She felt his warm kitten tongue lick Bone Marrow's blood from her muzzle and sighed. Scars approached.

"Ever thankful, I will be," he grunted, "Whitey and her cat-friends always were taunting me and hurting me. They called me 'useless' and 'stupid.' But you, Bluey, did not. You said you would be my cat-friend." He licked her roughly. Riversong guessed he was trying to show his affection in a cat manner. "I will follow you wherever!"

"Looks like you have a strong ally," Pyre meowed, nodding to Scars, "The Alliance of Destroyers has been disbanded, and my family and I can leave that wretched dump." He bowed his head. "I cannot thank you enough."

Riversong looked down at Sunpaw. "How long were you fighting Maju for?" she asked.

"Once you had gotten Maju to back down, Sunpaw jumped him," Spark told her, "He never saw it coming! It was great! The whole time you were fighting Bone Marrow, Sunpaw was creaming Maju!"

A deep purr rumbled in Riversong's throat. Warmth spread throughout her battered, strained body. She sighed and lay down where she was. A yawn escaped her mouth. Sunpaw curled up beside her. Pyre nodded to his family and they all vanished into the shadows. Scars snorted and kicked the body of Bone Marrow into the bushes. "No more will you harm me," he snarled, "A fate you well deserve, this is." The big badger stretched and sat beside the sleeping cats and watched the stars come out. His small, dark eyes widened.

"Reddy?" he murmured, "Why have you come back? Have you forgiven me?" He paused, gazing at the vision of his cat-friend, Reddy. Reddy nodded his head.

"Of course I have," his distant voice meowed, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Scars. But I need you to watch out for Bluey and Little Reddy. They'll need your help later on when the time comes to expose the one who really hurt me."

"You mean Browny?" Scars asked. Reddy nodded.

"Remember his scent, my friend," Reddy meowed, "Never back down. You know who really hurt me. Use that to bring him to justice."

Scars nodded. The vision of Reddy vanished. The big badger settled down beside his two cat-friends and soon his rumbling snores shook the ground.


	19. The Warriors' Return

1For close to nine moons, Riversong and Sunpaw traveled back to Clan territory with the badger, Scars. Sunpaw had grown into a fine he-cat. His reddish-ginger fur was sleek and thick. He grew just as Riversong had predicted: strong and sturdy. Scars often joked that he could no longer call him 'Little Reddy.'

"You are large now," the badger would rumble, playfully swiping at Sunpaw with his blunt paw, "I cannot call you 'little.' Now you are Big Reddy!"

"You know, Sunpaw," Riversong meowed one afternoon while the trio was eating a quick lunch, "It's about time you took on your warrior name. If I had the kind of StarClan-granted power it required, I'd do it myself."

Sunpaw suddenly became very intrigued by his mouse. Scars started his thundery laugh at the embarrassment of the young tomcat. Riversong shook her head scoldingly. She got up to her paws. "I've been wondering when we'll see at least the outskirts of SwampClan's territory," she meowed, "I also wonder if we're even going the right way."

"We are," Sunpaw assured her. Riversong stared curiously at him. Sunpaw seemed to become a bit less sure of himself. "I...had this dream last night...Foxpelt told me we were on the right path."

Riversong was not about to doubt any message from the fallen warrior. So far, every one of Foxpelt's directions had led them forward and not back. "You know, Sunpaw, that prophecy Foxpelt gave me is starting to make sense."

"How's that?"

"You remember it? 'When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial.' " Sunpaw nodded. "Well, I've been turning it over and over in my mind this whole time, and now I'm starting to see the light."

"I'm interested," Sunpaw meowed.

"Think about it. What's my name?"

"...Riversong?"

"And yours?"

"...Sunpaw?" Sunpaw was clearly confused.

Riversong nodded. "Good. Tell me a cat's enemies."

"...Well, there's enemy Clans...No offense to you, Scars, but...badgers."

"I am not offended, _Big_ Reddy," Scars rumbled, toying with a stalk of grass, "I know there are some badgers who enjoy the eating of cats. I do not, though."

"Keep going, Sunpaw," Riversong encouraged.

"Foxes!" Now it was becoming clear to Sunpaw. He jumped to his paws. "Why didn't I see it before! When _River_song and _Sun_paw rise up and unify..."

"_Fox_pelt will be avenged from _Wing_foot!" Riversong finished, "When you think about it, Wingfoot could be called 'the celestial' owing to the fact he's got those tufts of fur that look just like a StarClan cat's wings."

Sunpaw did a quick frolic, his brown eyes blazing. "Let's get going!" he yowled, "I want to get home now! Let's get rid of Wing-head!"

Riversong purred. "Calm down, Sunpaw," she meowed, "We'll get going after sunset. There's less monsters on the Thunderpath after sundown."

The two cats curled up together, with Scars slumped beside them. The sun passed its height in the skies and finally dipped down into the horizon, staining the land red like blood. It was on sundowns like this that the Clan elders always said the warriors of PlagueClan ran rampant until StarClan descended from Silverpelt to stop them. And in a sense, it was true. A breeze blew from the Thunderpath, reeking of the monsters' vile tracks. It hissed through the tree branches, sounding like a voice long forgotten. Bone Marrow was shouting orders to her Alliance. The wind smelled like her foul breath. Riversong rolled over in her sleep.

Suddenly, another, more gentle wind arose from the other side of the trio's sleeping forms. It was blowing from an lake. It smelled of purity and peace. It too sibilated through the branches, sounding like the soft voice of Foxpelt giving his prophecy to Riversong. The two opposing winds met over the group of sleeping creatures. After what seemed to be a long tussle, Foxpelt's wind triumphed. Bone Marrow's stinking wind fled the scene, taking its stench with it. The calm scent of lake water prevailed. StarClan would always defeat PlagueClan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Summer bears great promise," Healingtouch murmured, her green eyes glassy.

Radianteyes nudged Seedgrowth. "What's that mean?" she mewed.

"Shut up!" Seedgrowth hissed, his sandy brown fur bristling, "She's receiving a prophecy from StarClan, mouse-brain!"

Radianteyes licked her white fur smooth, paying close attention to her yellowish paws. She sighed. It had been almost twelve moons since she had seen her brother, Sunpaw. She wondered how he was doing. Sunpaw had left DuskClan with his mentor, Riversong, a long time ago. All the cats Sunpaw knew as apprentices were now warriors or even queens. The soft voice of a tom she knew well broke into her thoughts. "Don't worry too much, Radianteyes," it said.

Standing behind her was Quartzfur. The brindled tomcat was beaming affectionately at her. His apprentice, Blazepaw, sat behind him. Radianteyes purred at the sight of the big tom. "Worry too much about what?" she asked innocently.

"Sunpaw. He's fine. I can feel it. Don't worry about him. Riversong will take good care of him."

Radianteyes shrugged. She thought back to all the warrior ceremonies that had occurred over the past few moons. Creekpaw, Heavenpaw, Racepaw, Moonpaw, Timidpaw, Quartzpaw, Willowpaw, and herself, Radiantpaw, were all warriors now. Creekpaw had become Creekflow. Heavenpaw was now Heavenstep. Racepaw was Racefoot. Moonpaw, Moonstream. Timidpaw's name was Timidheart. Quartzpaw was Quartzfur. Willowpaw had been named Willowclaw. Radiantpaw had become Radianteyes. Even little Seedpaw had gained his warrior name: Seedgrowth. Replacing the old apprentices were Mousepaw, Birdpaw, Summerpaw, Fishpaw, Blazepaw, and Heathpaw. The cycle of Clan life was nearly unbroken.

Nearly.

For Creekflow, Heavenstep, Racefoot, Moonstream, Timidheart, Quartzfur, Willowclaw, and Radianteyes could not forget the one of their number without his warrior name. They could not forget the daring, little he-cat who had followed his heart and his mentor from his place in his Clan. They could not forget Sunpaw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riversong looked around her. She felt one paw start to sink down into the wet ground and pulled it up quickly. "Yup," she muttered darkly, "We're in SwampClan territory now."

"Really? You know, I never would have guessed we were if you hadn't said that," Sunpaw meowed sarcastically, tugging his owns sinking paws free. Scars spread himself out and pulled his body along the ground.

"Do it this way," he grunted.

"Of course," Riversong murmured, spreading herself out across the ground, "Shadowheart said that's how SwampClan cats do it. When you spread your weight out, you don't sink."

Together the trio of cats and badger crept across SwampClan's infamous Sucking Marshes. Riversong had never been so wet in her life. The soggy peat soaked her belly fur. Riversong ignored it. Shaded Valley got a lot of rain, so all DuskClan cats had water-shedding pelts, even long-pelts like Sleetfur and Mousekit. Navigating Sucking Marshes took a good portion of the night, and Riversong and her friends almost ran into a SwampClan moonhigh patrol. Luckily, Scars was there to frighten the cats away by snarling and making badger noises.

Riversong sighed and gazed down at the green landscape below her. Trees shot upwards towards what sun they could get. A small river wound its way through one side of the large, deep gully. In the center of it all, she could see a tiny spot where the plant growth was of a different composition than the surrounding foliage. There were more brambles and bushes with a few scattered trees. Riversong stared down, feeling a pang of warmth and longing seep into her heart. She fantasized that she could see little cat-shapes stirring the branches and leaves.

Then, nodding to Sunpaw and Scars, Riversong led the way down to the DuskClan camp.


	20. Home Sweet Home

1Blazepaw awoke to a big reddish tom standing over her. She mewed softly in terror. Was this a rogue cat, come to kill her and eat her heart? "Sunpaw, back down. You're scaring her!" came a soft command. Sunpaw. That was a Clan cat name. Blazepaw relaxed, but only a little. A bluish-gray she-cat stepped up from behind the tomcat. "Hello," she meowed, "What's your name?"

"Bl-Blaze-p-paw," Blazepaw stammered, shaking violently.

"Who is your mentor, Blazepaw?" the queen asked.

"Quartz-f-fur."

The two cats nodded. The she-cat crouched lower to the floor of the den, flicking her tail for the tom to do the same. Blazepaw relaxed all the way. They weren't trying to hurt her. "Tell me, young Blazepaw, who are the apprentices?"

"It's me... Summerpaw ... Mousepaw ... Birdpaw ... Fishpaw ...and Heathpaw," Blazepaw mewed, "Why do you want to know? Who are you?"

The gray she cat licked Blazepaw's ear gently. "I'm Riversong. This is my apprentice, Sunpaw." She turned and left the den. Blazepaw shuddered at the scent of badger that clung to Riversong's fur.

Sunpaw shook himself outside the apprentices' den. "Quartzfur," he murmured, "You don't think...?"

"That's she's talking about Quartzpaw? Of course she is, Sunpaw. It's time all the apprentices you knew became warriors." Riversong paused. "And you too. You've trained enough. I'll talk to Brightstar about it as soon as I can."

"Where will we sleep, Riversong?" Sunpaw asked, his head to one side, "I mean, you saw how Blazekit...Blazepaw looked at me. No telling what the warriors would say about you!"

"We'll sleep outside the camp with Scars tonight. We need to stay beside him in case the moonhigh patrol finds him. Remember what Brightstar said the day you got apprenticed?"

Of course Sunpaw remembered. Brightstar had said it was because he needed more warriors to kill the badger who had 'murdered' Foxpelt. Namely, to kill Scars. Sunpaw and Riversong both had grown quite attached to the battered badger. They padded from the camp to where Scars lay in a cove of branches. "You see who you needed to see?" he asked when he saw the two cats, "That...Radiantpaw who you sought?"

Riversong shook her head. "Radiantpaw's a warrior now. There's a bunch of new apprentices that we knew when they were kits."

"You should be warrior too," Scars growled, looking at Sunpaw, "Too long have I known you as 'paw.' "

Sunpaw knew Scars was referring to the 'paw' after his name. When a cat was born into a Clan, it was given a name that suited it that ended with 'kit.' After they became some cat's apprentice, they took the name 'paw' in place of 'kit.' All apprentices kept that name until they were made warriors. Then they took on another name, such as 'pelt' or 'heart,' a name that suited who they were. If a cat became Clan leader, they shared tongues with StarClan and were granted nine lives. They also took on the name 'star' to show they had a special connection with their warriors ancestors. Riversong and Sunpaw had explained this whole tradition to Scars, which the badger found very interesting.

"He'll be a warrior soon, Scars," Riversong meowed, "I know what I'm going to say to Brightstar after Wingfoot is seen to. Sunpaw won't be Sunpaw for much longer."

Sunpaw scuffled his paws in the leafy plants and moss on the ground. He shrugged. "I dunno, Riversong," he muttered, "You're sure I'm ready?"

"Sunpaw, I've been training you for more than a year. You've been ready for moons."

Riversong curled up on the ground beside Scars. She closed her eyes. Sunpaw lay down next to her. "When the river rises to meet the sun, those called foes will be avenged from their falling at the paws of the celestial," Riversong murmured in his ear.

"When you and I become one, Wingfoot's murder of Foxpelt will be revenged," Sunpaw replied. Scars nodded.

"The river has risen," Scars rumbled. His voice vibrated through his companions' bodies like distant thunder. "It has touched the sun. Soon your foe shall fall."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunpaw awoke to a familiar scent. He opened one light brown eye slowly. Standing over him was Creekpaw. Creekpaw and Sunpaw had been the best friends. Sleetfur often joked that they were joined at the tails. Creekpaw's vivid green eyes blazed down at him. "Sunpaw...?" he mewed softly.

Sunpaw sat up. "That's me. What're you doing here, Creekpaw?"

"I'm Creekflow now," Creekflow meowed with a tint of pride, "Are you okay? There was this huge badger sleeping right by you! I think it was the one that killed Foxpelt."

Sunpaw's heart skipped a beat or five. His eyes grew wide. "Scars!" he hissed, suddenly tackling Creekflow, "Where is he? Did you hurt him at all?"

"Calm down, Sunpaw!" Creekflow cried, "The badger is right over there! I didn't touch him, I swear! Ask him yourself!"

Sunpaw looked over his shoulder. Scars was seated behind him. "Be at peace, Big Reddy," the badger murmured, "The brownish one has not harmed neither Bluey nor me."

Sunpaw stepped off of Creekflow, whiskers twitching in embarrassment. "Sorry, Creekflow," he mumbled, "I...got ahead of myself..."

"It's okay," Creekflow soothed, getting to his paws, "I have no clue why you're so fond of that badger, but he seems nice enough to me."

"His name is Scars," Riversong meowed, stepping from her hiding place in the shade, "And he is the badger that was framed for killing Foxpelt. We must speak with Brightstar. Can you fetch him for us, Creekflow?"

Creekflow nodded and bounded away. Sunpaw sat by Riversong. A purr started to build in his chest. It was good to see his friend again. He sighed softly, gazing around him. Here was the tree he and Quartzpaw had dared Moonpaw to climb. She had gotten stuck and yowled for Blacktip, her new mentor, to rescue her. There was the rock mound he had challenged Heavenpaw and Timidpaw to race to the top of. Surprisingly, Timidpaw had won, with Heavenpaw in a close second. Sunpaw finished a miserable third place. It had been fun trying, though, and had given them all something to do while they waited for Riversong, Trueheart, and Longfang to arrive for training. He was jolted from his reveries by Creekflow's return. "Brightstar says you're going to have to come to him," he panted, "He also says that the badger will have to be kept under guard. You can pick who."

"I want Trueheart, Firebelly, and Sleetfur to do it," Riversong meowed, "They won't hurt Scars." Creekflow nodded and raced off towards the camp.

"Well, I guess that's that," Sunpaw muttered, following Creekflow, "Don't worry, Scars, Riversong picked the right cats. They'll understand you're our friend."

"May I talk to them while I wait?" the big badger asked.

"I suppose," Riversong replied with a shrug, "If they look like they're willing to listen."

The trio padded through the forest to the DuskClan camp. Riversong gazed up into the trees. Sunlight filtered down through the wide leaves, warming her pelt. _Sleetfur,_ Riversong thought longingly, _Trueheart...Firebelly...Longfang...Paleface...I'm coming home..._

Sunpaw couldn't wait to see his old friends again. He wondered what their warrior names would be. _I bet Radiantpaw turned into Radiantfur. That sounds like her. Heavenpaw might be something like Heavenvoice or Heavenfur. Moonpaw is probably Moonstripe or Moonfur. I wonder what _my_ warrior name will be._

Scars snuffled. _These cats for to 'guard' me. What will they be like? Kind and sweet? Bluey would not let me down by giving me cruel ones. They must be trustworthy._

Each of them thought their own thoughts. Riversong thought of her old friends and whether or not they had missed her at all. Sunpaw pondered warrior names for all the old apprentices. Scars merely wondered if he would be under the protection of thoughtful cats like the ones he had grown so accustomed to.


	21. Scars' Confession

1_How are you today, Brightstar? All right? That's good. I'm glad you feel well. Me? Oh, I'm fine. Why did I want to talk to you without Wingfoot? Well, you see, it's a long story. Remember that badger that we all though killed Foxpelt? Well, he's here. Don't worry, he's perfectly harmless. You see, Brightstar, the badger didn't kill Foxpelt. At least, not on purpose. I saw what really happened. For some reason, Wingfoot was angry at Foxpelt. I don't know why. While Foxpelt was talking to Scars...that's the badger's name, Wingfoot snuck up behind and bit him. Scars ran forward and slammed Foxpelt into the rocks. Scars is really sorry. If you want his side of the story you can..._

Riversong nodded to herself. She was sitting outside of Brightstar's den while he was talking to some warrior or another. It wasn't Wingfoot; Riversong could see him watching her from outside the warriors' den. She had rehearsed her speech to herself ever since she woke up that morning to Creekflow and Sunpaw talking. It was almost foolproof. Riversong could be persuasive if she wanted to, either with words or blows. She could sway diplomatically or through intimidation. Her thoughts were interrupted by the warrior stepping through the ivy that covered the den entrance. "Thanks, Brightstar," the warrior meowed over her shoulder and walked straight into Riversong.

"Whoa!" Riversong mewed, toppling backwards.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying atten–" She paused. "Riversong?" she mewed.

"Hey, Radiantpaw!" Riversong greeted her.

"Radiant_eyes_," the warrior corrected, swelling with pride, "Did Sunpaw find you okay? Where is he now?"

"Sunpaw's fine. He's off talking with Creekflow, _Radianteyes_." Sunpaw's sister swelled even more at the sound of her warrior name. She skipped off to find her brother.

"Riversong," came Brightstar's meow from his den, "You may come in now."

Riversong jumped and padded into the shadowy lair. She sat on the floor across from Brightstar. The yellowish tomcat stretched lazily, yawning. "Good to see you again," he murmured.

"How are you today, Brightstar?" Riversong asked.

"Mm, can't complain. Felt better, felt worse. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. You're probably wondering why I asked for Wingfoot not to come, right?" Brightstar nodded. "Well, it's because I found the badger we think killed Foxpelt.."

Brightstar's brown gaze flickered for a moment. "You idiot," he growled, "That monster will devour our kits if it wasn't for his guards!"

"Brightstar, please," Riversong pleaded, "May I speak?"

"All right, continued."

"Scars, that's the badger's name, is innocent. Wingfoot is the real murderer. You see, when Foxpelt was talking to Scars, Wingfoot came up behind Scar's back and bit him. Scars ran because of the pain and he hit Foxpelt." Brightstar was silent, so Riversong kept going. "I've talked with Scars. He was very close to Foxpelt. He called him 'Reddy.' He told me that 'Reddy' was his only true friend in the world and that he never would have killed him if he had the choice."

"Wait, wait, wait," Brightstar meowed, getting up, "You mean to tell me that this badger can talk? Like a cat?"

"Sort of. He has a thick accent and his sentences are short, but you can get the main idea of what he's saying."

Brightstar padded to the entrance of his den. "Bring him in. Tell the guards to stay where they are. I wish to speak to this creature."

Riversong told Scars to come and Trueheart, Sleetfur, and Firebelly to stay. Brightstar walked in a circle around Scars. "Can you speak?" he asked.

"I can," Scars grunted. Brightstar looked surprised.

"Tell me about when you...er, I mean..." He faltered, catching Riversong's stare. "When your friend Reddy died. How did that all happen? What brought you there?"

"I once had master. A foul she-cat called Bone Marrow. She was mercenary, like father before her. We got visit from brownish tomcat with white fur on feet. Called himself 'Wingfoot.' He said he needed cat 'taken care of.' Bone Marrow told me to follow him and do as he said." Scars blinked his little eyes a couple of times. Riversong saw deep sorrow in them. "He told me to do as usual for me: ambush patrol of cats and growl. He told me he would point out cat to kill. I did not wish to kill another creature, but Bone Marrow would kill me if I disobeyed her."

"What happened next?" Brightstar pressed gently. Riversong had never heard him sound so compassionate before in her life.

"Cat-Wingfoot led patrol to me. He flicked his tail at one cat in patrol. I look and see my cat-friend Reddy. I would not kill him. I would not. I refused. Reddy spoke to me, telling me to leave now. I was going to listen; I always listen to Reddy, when cat-Wingfoot bites me hard. It hurts, so I run. I run without thought. I run into Reddy. He goes to the ground, whispers something to Bluey, then goes still. I hide. Bone Marrow finds me, says I did good job, then scratches me over and over, saying how I should have not needed any provocation."

Brightstar's mouth hung open. He was still, scarcely breathing. The initial shock of being talked to by a badger was made worse by this same creature saying his trusted deputy was a murderer. He looked first at Scars, then his stare shifted to Riversong. His brown eyes were wider than Riversong would have thought they could go. Finally, he spoke. "Is it...Is it all...true?" he mewed hoarsely.

"Every word, cat-sir," Scars rumbled.

"Brightstar," Riversong corrected under her breath. Scars nodded.

"Every word, cat-Brightstar."

Brightstar sat down hard on the floor of his den. He was gasping. "A murderer," he whispered, "I've trusted a murderer to be my successor. Riversong, please, fetch Healingtouch. Scars, go with her."

Riversong bent down. "Brightstar, are you–?"

"Get her!" Brightstar snapped. He sank down lower. "Ohhh..." he moaned softly.

Riversong fled the den, running straight into a young apprentice. "Hey, what d'you think you're–?" he began.

"Is Healingtouch in her den?" Riversong demanded.

The young apprentice was none other than Froststare's other adopted kit, Summerkit. He was Summerpaw now. The gingery-brown he-cat shivered at the tone of the gray she-cat's voice. "I-I-I th-think she's h-h-ere," he stuttered. Riversong nodded.

"Thanks, Summerkit." She raced away.

"It's Summer–...Aww, forget it," Summerpaw muttered, "Crazy she-cat..." He rolled his eyes and went on his way.

"HEALINGTOUCH!" Riversong roared. The calico queen came running.

"What is it, Riversong?" she asked. She could tell from the queen's body language that this was no time to say 'It's been a while since I saw you last.'

"It's Brightstar, he's–"

"Say no more," Healingtouch meowed, pulling her supplies together, "I'm on it!" She bounded away. Riversong sat panting. Healingtouch returned a few moments later. "Shock," she told the warrior, "He's fine now. Whatever you said is between you and him, but I'll warn you of this: he's on his last few lives. Go easy on him."

Riversong nodded. "Come on, Scars," she meowed, "Let's go find all the new warriors. I want to know all their names."


	22. Wingfoot's Trial

1"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar yowled.

The sleek shapes of DuskClan cats slipped from where they had been sharing tongues and gathered beneath the high bough where Brightstar sat. Wingfoot started towards his normal spot below Highbranch, but a glare from Brightstar sent him padding over to where the warriors were. He glowered at Riversong as if to say _This is your fault, I know it is!_

"Cats of DuskClan, I don't doubt you have noticed the badger in our midst," Brightstar meowed, "You need not fear him. His name is Scars and, provided you are respectful, he has no desire to harm you."

"Brightstar, tell us what this all means!" Paleface's cracked voice yowled. Cat nodded to their neighbors. "A badger among cats? It's unheard of!"

"Paleface, listen well. I assure you that this badger is just as much a cat as you and I are. He has been blamed for the killing of our warrior, Foxpelt." Heads were bowed and murmurs broke out. Brightstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Scars, this badger, is innocent. Wingfoot, step forwards."

The tawny he-cat trudged over to stand in front of DuskClan's leader. Brightstar's brown eyes were stone-like, emotionless. "Wingfoot, you stand accused for the murder of the warrior Foxpelt. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Brightstar, I am offended. You actually believe a beast we know to have killed Foxpelt, a beloved cat, is innocent, and that I, your deputy, am guilty?"

"While Scars did play a role in Foxpelt's death, Wingfoot, it would not have happened if you hadn't enraged him enough to charge."

"Lies!" Wingfoot snarled, "All lies! What makes you think I bit the badger's rear?"

"Well, let's start with the fact that I never said _how_ you enraged him," Brightstar retorted, "And end with a few words from Healingtouch."

The medicine cat stepped forwards. She had Scars stand up and turn around, pointing to a small scar on his hindquarters with her tail-tip. "Here was an interesting injury," she mewed, "An old bite-mark caused by the fangs of a cat." She nodded to Scars, who sat down again.

Wingfoot's green eyes glinted. "Who says it was me?" he demanded.

"Scars?" Brightstar prompted. Scars stood up once more. He turned to Wingfoot.

"I never forget face," he rumbled, "I remember day when you came to see my old master. Bone Marrow. Perhaps you recall?" Wingfoot was silent, so Scars kept going. "You said you had need of badger for to kill another cat. I recall now you said a fox's pelt. Fur like a fox's pelt. Reddy was my cat-friend. Never would I kill him. Never. Not unless provoked. And even then, it would be accident." Riversong could see his muscles straining in an effort to keep himself from flying at Wingfoot. "You are murderer."

"Hold on, now!" Wingfoot cried, "One, you lot'd believe a kit-eating badger? Two, you think that you can use one little scar out of his billions against me, when it could've been any cat? Three, won't anyone speak in my defense?"

Sleetfur stood up. Her belly was round with kits. Her blue eyes were harsh. "Maybe if you had been a little kinder to Riversong, we'd be willing to defend you," she growled.

"And anyways, Scars has proven himself to be gentle and good-natured," Firebelly added, "He's been letting the apprentices climb all over him without harming a one."

"We all like 'im!" Birdpaw mewed, nudging his shoulder with her head, "He's nice to us!" Scars gave his impression of a cat purr.

Wingfoot glared into the crowd. "Riversong!" he spat, "If I ever get my claws on you, you demon of PlagueClan, they'll be the last thing you ever see!"

Riversong wove her way between Snakepelt and Timidheart to stand before Wingfoot. She gazed deep into his eyes. "No, Wingfoot," she meowed calmly, "The last thing I see will be Foxpelt's spirit come to guide me to StarClan. You thought you had won, didn't you? You knew I had seen you kill Foxpelt. You thought that when I left, you were home free."

Wingfoot lashed out with his claws. The blow caught Riversong full on the face. She did not flinch away. Blood dripped from her cheek onto the dusty ground. "That hurt," Riversong meowed, her voice full of anything but pain, "Get out."

"Wingfoot, for acts of treason and murder, I hereby banish you from DuskClan. You have until sunhigh tomorrow to leave our territory," Brightstar meowed, "If any cat sees you in DuskClan land after that time, they have my permission to kill you."

Wingfoot stepped back. He gathered himself and sprang at Brightstar. His claws caught the old tom full on the throat. Then, he turned and raced from the camp. Healingtouch watched Brightstar lose his eighth life and shooed the rest of the cats away. "Riversong," Brightstar gasped, "I must speak to her!"

"Later. Tell her about it when you name the new deputy."

Brightstar watched the blue-gray she-cat pad after Seedgrowth. He sighed. "But that's what I must speak to her about," he rasped, "I must...and Sunpaw too."

"Later," Healingtouch insisted, "In the meantime, be very careful. This is your last life, Brightstar."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At sundown, Brightstar called another meeting. Riversong had spoken to the old leader after he had recovered from Wingfoot's attack. She knew what to expect: Sunpaw's warrior ceremony. The reddish-ginger tom sat beside her, his fur sleek and fine. Riversong felt a wave of pride wash over her, drenching her in happiness. "Cats of DuskClan," Brightstar began, his voice fully recovered, "I have called you together for two happy notes. You all recall the cats whom Sunpaw knew as apprentices have now earned their warrior names. Now it is time for Sunpaw to do the same." He gazed upwards to where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear, "I, Brightstar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He turned his brown stare to Sunpaw. "Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw shivered. His tawny eyes blazed. "I do," he meowed in a deep voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunface. StarClan honors your strength and your patience and we welcome you as a full member of DuskClan." Brightstar leapt from his perch and laid his muzzle on Sunface's head. Sunface licked his shoulder, purring like thunder.

"Sunface! Sunface! Sunface!" the cats of DuskClan cheered. Heavenstep, Radianteyes, Quartzfur, Timidheart, Snakepelt, Creekflow, Moonstream, Willowclaw, and Racefoot all crowded around Sunface.

"The last of the apprentices has become one of us," Snakepelt meowed, "Good on you, Sunface."

"In the traditions of our warrior ancestors, Sunface must keep silent vigil tonight," Brightstar added. Sunface nodded.

"Ooh!" Racefoot mewed, prodding Sunface with a paw, "Have fun with that! The rest of us will be getting some sleep!"

"I have something else to add," Brightstar meowed, "You all know that Wingfoot has been cast from DuskClan. That means we have no deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice."

He paused, his brown gaze passing over each cat as if silently assessing them. Finally, he spoke. His voice was strong and filled with conviction. All who heard it felt his feelings about the special cat he had chosen to be second-in-command to him.

"Riversong will be the new deputy of DuskClan," Brightstar declared proudly, his tail and chin raised.


	23. Sunhigh Patrol

1"Brightstar, I get the feeling you don't trust me," Riversong meowed.

Brightstar sat up in his nest and gazed at his deputy. It had been two moons since Wingfoot had been exiled from DuskClan. Sleetfur's kits had been born: three toms and a she-kit. Hawkwing had died a few days ago. Radianteyes was with kits. Clan life continued as it always had. Brightstar blinked his brown eyes curiously.

"Why do you say that, Riversong?" he asked.

"Well, you've told me numerous times since I became deputy to ask Trueheart who to send on patrols," Riversong replied, "I have yet to assemble and send out a patrol of cats on my own."

"You're young. I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"But I _won't_ be, Brightstar. I know that I can always ask for help from some of the senior warriors if I need it. I'm not going to try to do it all on my own. It's impossible. I know it is."

Brightstar stood up. "Riversong, don't start this again," he meowed, "I know you're loyal to DuskClan, even though you left. I respect that you came back and saved the Clan from that murderer Wingfoot." He sighed. "But I want you to become accustomed to your new duties."

"Brightstar, I haven't _done_ anything," Riversong protested, "You haven't let me carry out any of the deputy's duties on my own. I can't 'become accustomed' to them if I never experience them!"

"Keep calm, my deputy. You want to put together a patrol on your own? Take the sunhigh patrol. Choose your cats, sweep the lip of Shaded Valley, and report back to me."

Riversong nodded and backed out of the den. Scars greeted her with a bark. She turned to face the badger. "Well, you've settled right down with Clan life," she remarked.

"Is what I always wanted," Scars replied, "Such cat-friends I have made here, Bluey!"

Riversong nodded. "I'll see you around, Scars," she meowed and headed towards the warriors' den, running through possible cats in her mind. _Sunface, definitely...Trueheart... and...maybe Timidheart. Need an apprentice. Timidheart's not doing anything with Heathpaw. That'll be good. _She padded into the den and nudged the curled up ball of red fur. Sunface lifted his head.

"Who-wha?" he muttered.

"Just me," Riversong meowed, "Sunhigh patrol sound okay?"

"Sure." Sunface yawned. His tawny eyes blinked at his former mentor. "I can't believe you're deputy now, Riversong."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, any idea where Timidheart and Trueheart are?"

"Timidheart's out with Heathpaw for some practice with her fighting techniques. Trueheart is with Sleetfur, I think."

"Want to come?"

Sunface nodded. Riversong led the way to a small thicket in the bracken. Cats from many moons ago had carefully woven the bracken into a cave of sorts. It was well made. No rain dripped through it during summer showers. The queens had made it a little more appealing to the eyes. The had brought shiny clamshells from the banks of the stream that ran through DuskClan territory and placed them strategically in the roof so that sunlight caught them and caused them to shine. Their nests were lined with soft rabbit fur and bird feathers. Riversong crept silently towards a small tunnel and arrived at Sleetfur's nest. Trueheart was seated beside her. The three tom-kits were long-furred, while the she-kit was short-pelted. One tom's fur was dark gray. He was Stonekit. A second's was white with black paws and tail. His name was Shadowkit. The third he-kit was silvery-gray. He was called Ashkit. Sleetfur's only daughter's name was Riverkit. Her fur was, oddly enough, the same color as Riversong's. Riversong purred at the sight of Riverkit. She knew why Sleetfur and Blacktip had chosen that name for their kit.

"Did you want me for something, Riversong?" Trueheart asked.

"Are you all right with sunhigh patrol?"

Trueheart nodded. "I am," he meowed, his eyes gleaming, "Does this mean Brightstar is finally doing what a leader should be doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Letting his deputy choose cats for a patrol and not another warrior. He needs to see what you're capable of. Let's make this patrol so incredible, he won't ever ask me to do your job again!"

Riversong was surprised by the old tomcat's strong belief in her. "We still need Timidheart and Heathpaw," she meowed.

"Oh, them? They're not doing anything that can't be done another day. Let's go." Trueheart stopped himself. "Sorry. I'm...doing your job, aren't I?"

"It's okay. Let's go get them!"

Timidheart stared deep into Heathpaw's gray eyes. "Go on, you can d-do it," he encouraged. His stutter was getting better, but it was still there. "Attack me."

Heathpaw was about to leap when she paused, scenting the air. "Timidheart, I smell other cats. DuskClan, though."

"I smell them too. Bonus if you know who it is. Don't say anything, you g-guys. Let Heathpaw try."

"Riversong...Trueheart..." Heathpaw sniffed a few more times. "And...Radianteyes? No, Firebelly!"

"Close, but no fresh-kill," Sunface meowed, stepping into her view, "You got nearly all my kin, though. You were close."

"S-Sunface," Timidheart said, "What's up?"

"Sunhigh patrol," Riversong replied, showing herself, "We can take Heathpaw if you like."

"I would," Timidheart meowed. He curled his tail around his apprentice's body. "Come on, Heathpaw. Where t-to, Riversong?"

"Just a quick scan. Has she been to the lip of Shaded Valley at all?" Heathpaw shook her head. "Then we'll show you there. It's fun. You can see the camp from there." Heathpaw did an excited dance.

At a nod from their deputy, the patrol of cats set out. The view from Shaded Valley's rim took all of their breath away, not just Heathpaw's. It was a view that never became less incredible. Riversong looked over at Heathpaw. "You know, when I came back with Scars and Sun_paw_, we sat here for a good long while, just looking down at the camp. It's really pretty at moonhigh."

"Can I come back here tonight?" Heathpaw squeaked. Timidheart shrugged.

"If R-Riversong says it's okay, then sure," he meowed. Riversong shrugged as well.

"We'll see," was all she said, "It's about time we headed back. I don't know if Brightstar will let me pick the evening patrol as well."

"I hope he does," Trueheart murmured, "It's about time he trusted you with these things."

"I'll have to talk to him about that..." Riversong muttered to Sunface, "Some days I wonder if it's back to where I started from all those moons ago when I left DuskClan."

"If it is and you leave again, I'll be with you all the way," Sunface replied softly. His light brown eyes glittered with affection. Riversong purred as she bounded down the hillside, back to the Clan camp.

Sunface's words struck a chord in her heart. The notes rang in her head for the rest of the night. '_If it is and you leave again, I'll be with you all the way.' _His voice sang through her head, keeping her awake. Riversong sighed and padded from the den. She sat in the center of the camp and gazed up at Silverpelt's glory. Sunface may not have known it, but he could have been right. The way Brightstar kept treating her, desertion of DuskClan may be all too near. She sighed.

_StarClan protect me if it comes to that,_ the young deputy prayed.


	24. Riversong's Second Break

1Over the next couple of weeks, Brightstar's treatment of Riversong did not improve. The old he-cat continually asked Trueheart to organize patrols and treated the dark warrior like he would his deputy. Riversong sunk her claws into the ground and gritted her fangs, but said nothing. All the others noticed it and tried to make it better. Trueheart went behind Brightstar's back to ask Riversong who should go on which patrol. Sleetfur declared that Riversong would have the choice of which of her kits she would mentor. Sunface play-fought with her to help Riversong get rid of the building stress in her life. It didn't change the fact that Brightstar was going senile, though.

One day, Riversong had had enough. She sprinted into Brightstar's den. "Brightstar, we need to talk," she meowed, "When Wingfoot was exiled, you chose me as your deputy. Slowly, but steadily, you've been ignoring me more and more. What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh...You see, Riversong, it's just that I'm not sure I made the right decision."

Riversong sat down hard. Her jaw dropped open. He had been so blunt. "You...what...?"

"I think I made a mistake. I was too full of emotion for you when I chose you as deputy. I thought that since you had exposed Wingfoot's treachery, you were ready for this sort of thing." He paused. "But, now that I think about it, you really aren't, just like you weren't ready for Sunpaw when he was your apprentice."

"Brightstar, I–"

"No." Brightstar stood up quickly. "No. Tell Trueheart to take over as deputy. You're a warrior again."

Riversong felt her hackles rise. She didn't bother trying to smooth them down. "All right," she meowed, "But understand that I'm not _your_ warrior any more, Brightstar. Farewell, DuskClan. That's it. I'm a loner now." She streaked out of the den and ran right into Sunface.

The red tom shook his head. "Riv...er...song?" he mewed dazedly. With a few more shakes, he set his mind straight. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving again, this time for good," Riversong replied loud enough for any cat in camp to hear, "Brightstar says making me deputy was his mistake. I won't stand for someone giving me responsibility, then slowly taking it back, then saying how they messed up giving it to me in the first place. I'm going to start my own Clan. To PlagueClan with Brightstar!" She turned and padded out of the camp.

Healingtouch and Seedgrowth, both of whom were outside the camp, returning from an herb-gathering mission, heard the whole thing. "Well?" Healingtouch prompted.

"Well, what, Healingtouch?" Seedgrowth asked.

"What are you waiting for? Go with her!"

"But Healingtouch, I–"

"No buts. You heard her. Riversong is starting her own Clan. If anything, she needs a medicine cat. And warriors, apprentices, and queens. Go back to camp and get..." The calico queen thought for a minute. "Get Sunface, Sleetfur, Blacktip, Heavenstep, Creekflow, Birdpaw, Mousepaw, Fishpaw, and Blazepaw."

Seedgrowth nodded. He wasn't about to go against his mentor's orders. He raced into the warriors' den. All the cats Healingtouch had asked him to gather were discussing the whole matter.

"I'm going with her!" Sunpaw declared, "I love Riversong. She cared for me when no one else did."

"Sunface, I always cared for you," Firebelly mewed, nuzzling her son gently, "Even when you were away, I still prayed to StarClan for your safe return."

"Well, except for you, Mother," Sunface murmured.

"Sunface, I think it's great that you want to go with Riversong, but what about Clan loyalty? What about DuskClan?" Sleetfur asked. She licked Ashkit, who had begun to squeak and mew for attention.

"I have no Clan loyalty left for this place," growled Sunface. Scars sat off to the side, but it was clear that the badger was very interested.

Heavenstep sighed softly. She scented the air. "Something you need, Seedgrowth?" she asked offhandedly.

"I need you, Sunface, Sleetfur, Creekflow, Blacktip, Birdpaw, Mousepaw, Blazepaw, and Fishpaw," Seedgrowth meowed, "Healingtouch says we're going to help Riversong start her new Clan."

"I'm coming too!" Firebelly mewed, "You'll need a queen or two. I may not be young, but if StarClan will not allow me to kit any more, at least I'll be there to help young queens."

"Take me!" Racefoot added, "I'm Birdpaw's mentor. She'll need me to be there for her."

"Don't forget about Blazepaw!" Quartzfur meowed, "I'm her mentor. She's coming along so well! I can't just let some other cat take over." He paused, then added, "No offense or anything, it's just that switching mentors is very confusing for an apprentice."

Soon every warrior was giving their reasons why they should follow Riversong.

"I can be a queen too! I'll raise the strongest kits around!" Heavenstep cried.

"I can train apprentices like no tomorrow. I bet I could even take two at once!" Willowclaw meowed

"I hate Brightstar! He's turned into such a mouse-brained fool," Racefoot muttered.

The voices spun around and around in Seedgrowth's head until Trueheart yowled, "Silence!" Quiet fell instantly. "Seedgrowth said he needed certain cats. Only those cats will go. Understood?"

"Actually, Trueheart," Seedgrowth mewed, "Some of them had a point. I think we should switch some of the cats around to give Riverstar's new Clan a good chance."

Cats murmured amongst themselves at his statement. River_star_? Was he willing to accept Riversong as leader already? Sunface stepped forward. "I'm going, no matter what you say," he declared, "Riversong is my best friend."

"And mine!" Sleetfur added. Shadowkit mewed in confusion. What was his mother talking about?

Trueheart scanned the ranks. "Would you like my help?" he asked Seedgrowth. The young medicine cat nodded. "All right. Sunface, Sleetfur, Firebelly, Blacktip, Racefoot, Heavenstep, Quartzfur, Creekflow, Birdpaw, Mousepaw, Fishpaw, and Blazepaw. You will go with Seedgrowth."

The mentors of Mousepaw and Fishpaw, Moonstream and Mudslide, raised their voices. They weren't about to let their apprentices be trained by another warrior. Longfang tried to restore peace. "I'm sure Rivershong can find them a great cat to finish their training."

"But you don't understand," Mudslide persisted, "Mousepaw has some kind of learning problem. You have to teach things to her in a sort of backwards way for her to get it."

"And Fishpaw's hard to manage. He's everywhere at once," Moonstream meowed, "I don't think any other cat could possibly handle him."

Before long, the warriors' den was a full-blast argument. The warriors told each other that they were going and not the other. Seedgrowth's eyes stretched wide with terror. Finally, Trueheart let out a thunderous caterwaul. The warriors froze. Trueheart's golden gaze swept across them all like that of a stern father.

"Listen you lot," he growled, "I want to go with Riversong. But it's obvious we can't all go. We would shame StarClan. This is final. The cats to join Riversong's new Clan are as follows: Sunface. Sleetfur and her kits. Firebelly. Blacktip. Creekflow. Racefoot. Quartzfur. Heavenstep. Birdpaw. Fishpaw. Blazepaw. Mousepaw. Seedgrowth. The rest of you will remain here."

The older warriors stepped forward. Longfang was obviously their spokescat. "Look, Trueheart. We've been talking about thish whole thing. We've deshided that at leasht two of the shenior warriorsh should go sho that we can aid Rivershong with our wishdom."

Trueheart sighed. This was going to take a while. "All right. Who did you pick?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Myshelf, and poshibly Mudshlide if you'll let him come."

"Very well. The nineteen of you go." Trueheart sighed once more. "We'll miss you. May StarClan light your path."

The warriors padded from their den, joined by the apprentices. They watched their Clanmates leave. The group of Riversong's new warriors slipped into the shadows of the night and were gone.


	25. Old and New Friends

1Riversong growled as she sat at the lip of Shaded Valley. "I hate you, Brightstar," she spat, "You and your whole Clan. I'll fight you to the death if that's what it takes to be free of you." She paused, gazing at the rippling of foliage beneath her. "Oh-ho! Sending a patrol to bring me back, are you? Well, I won't go back. I'll die by my own claws if I have to!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunface swore an oath to StarClan under his breath. He gazed over at his sister, Radianteyes. The white she-cat rubbed her head against his. "Hey, we're going to find Riversong," she mewed, "Buck up!"

"I just don't know if she'll have us," Sunface muttered darkly.

"Well, you're with us," Radianteyes meowed, "If anything, she'll take _you_."

Seedgrowth bounded up beside the pair. "Sleetfur needs to stop for a few moments," he reported, "One of her kits is lagging behind."

"Bring them up," Sunface replied, "Radianteyes and I will carry them for her."

"Sleetfur needs the rest."

"Fine. Let her rest. We'll carry her kits: you, me, and Radianteyes." Sunface nodded as if to assure himself of the plan's effectiveness. "Is she okay?"

"Who? Sleetfur?" Seedgrowth nodded. "She's fine. Just a bit tired and overexcited."

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, Sunface!" came Sleetfur's cheery meow from the shadows.

"Great. Bring the kits up here. Seedgrowth, Radianteyes, and myself will carry them for you."

There was the mewing of young kits as they were passed gently from warrior to warrior by the scruffs of their necks. Sunface took up Riverkit, breathing in the comforting scent of milk from her fluffy, blue-gray pelt. Radianteyes picked up Ashkit. She too breathed in the kit's scent, and Sunface saw the anxiety fade from her green eyes. Seedgrowth picked up the remaining kit, Shadowkit. Shadowkit was the biggest of the litter. He squeaked as Seedgrowth lifted him off the ground. None of the kits' eyes were open yet.

"All right," Sunface mumbled around a mouthful of kit fur, "If every cat's ready, let's go."

Warriors and apprentices nodded their agreement, some yowling determinedly. Sunface felt a glimmer of pride. Here was a group of cats willing to desert their birth Clan to follow a warrior they had grown to love. He breathed in a mouthful of Riverkit's scent to keep himself steady and flicked his tail upwards like a flag. The warriors padded up around him. Moonlight glittered on their pelts as the small group slipped into the shadows. Mousepaw surged ahead, followed by Birdpaw and Blazepaw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riversong watched the patrol advance. They were a few fox-lengths away. She crouched low to the ground. Her tail bristled. Her hackles rose. Unsheathed claws and bared fangs glinted in the starlight. She would not let herself be taken. The bushes rustled. Riversong took a deep breath and pounced. "You'll never take me, spawn of PlagueClan!" she yowled at the top of her lungs, landing on the first shape she saw.

Mousepaw shrieked in fear as something big, sharp, and angry landed on her chest. The brown-furred apprentice thrashed under the furious cat. There was a soft gasp. "M-Mousepaw?" a voice whispered shakily, "Oh, great StarClan!" The weight lifted.

"Riversong!" Sunface snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Riversong meowed, "I thought you came from Brightstar to bring me back."

"On the contrary, Rivershong," Longfang said, "We came to keep you _away_ from Brightshtar. We're joining your new Clan."

Riversong was speechless. Her blue eyes took in the assembled warriors. _Sunface! Longfang! Firebelly! Radianteyes! Blacktip! Creekflow!_ A yellow eye winked at her. _Mudslide! Heavenstep! Racefoot!_ _Quartzfur! Mousepaw, Birdpaw, Fishpaw, and Blazepaw! They brought me a whole bunch of good warriors and apprentices._ Suddenly, a sweet, familiar scent drifted towards her. Riversong opened her mouth to get a better whiff. She tackled the panting she-cat coming up last.

"SLEETFUR!" she cried, nuzzling the long, gray pelt. Sleetfur purred.

"You didn't think I'd let them leave me with Brightstar, did you, mouse-brain?" she asked. Riversong gave a choked purr.

"No...No I didn't," she murmured. Riversong stood up and looked at her new Clan. She nodded. A good mix. Some senior warriors, some younger warriors, apprentices, queens and three kits, and even a medicine cat.

"Who organized all this?" she asked.

"Well, Healingtouch told me to get certain warriors and apprentices, we fought for a while, then Trueheart settled everything," Seedgrowth meowed, "Well? What do you say, Riversong? Can we stay?"

"I hate to break this to you, but where would we stay? There's not enough room in Clan territory for us." Riversong sighed, leaning against Sunface. "Where would we go?"

Sunface had though about this ever since Riversong had left for the second time. He knew where to go. The reddish tomcat whispered something in his former mentor's ear. Riversong's blue eyes widened. Her face lit up.

"Sunface, you're either the bravest cat in all the Clans, or stark raving mad," she meowed, licking his ear, "You really think it'll work, though?"

"I'll admit it's a hike," Sunface replied, "But I remember every detail of it. It's got that nice, sunny clearing, that forest. Besides, you know they're gone and disbanded. It's perfect!"

Riversong nodded. "All right," she told the others, "Sunface and I know where we're going. It will take some time to get to our new home, but I know we can make it."

"But first," Seedgrowth reminded her, "If you're going to lead this Clan properly, a trip to the Moonstone is in order."

"The Moonstone's miles away from here, though!" Mudslide protested, "I'll never make it!"

"Then come partway," Seedgrowth meowed, "Those who come will come back for you. We need all of us to make a Clan."

Heads nodded. Mudslide looked convinced. The new Clan journeyed to the Border and split up there. Riversong, Sunface, Seedgrowth, Fishpaw, and Creekflow went on to the Moonstone while the others held back and waited in an abandoned Twoleg shelter. Riversong sighed. She wasn't sure if StarClan would accept her as a Clan leader.

The journey to the Moonstone was that of a few days. The small group reached the mystical, underground rock in time for the full moon. Creekflow, Sunface, and Fishpaw stayed at the entrance of the cave called Mothermouth while Riversong and Seedgrowth went in. As they were padding to the entrance, trouble struck.

Out of nowhere, a golden she-cat with a spotted pelt appeared, followed by a long-haired brown tom. Riversong stepped back in shock, as did the other she-cat. They looked each other over for a few minutes. Finally, the golden queen spoke. "Who...are you?" she asked.

"I'm Riversong. You?"

"Riversong." The strange cat seemed relieved. "Good. That's a warrior name. You're not a rogue or a kittypet, then. I'm Leopardfur."

"Leopardfur," Riversong meowed, "What Clan do you hail from?"

"RiverClan. You?"

"I was once a warrior of DuskClan, but I've made a split. Some warriors followed me out of the Clan, and I wish to lead them with the nine lives of a Clan leader."

"I've never heard of DuskClan before," Leopardfur murmured.

"Nor I of RiverClan." Riversong sighed. "You're here to receive your nine lives as well?"

"Yes. Our leader, Crookedstar, has just died." Leopardfur gazed scrutinizingly, her eyes neutral. "Well, seeing as we've not heard of the other's Clan, we shouldn't have to worry about rivalry. Unless, of course, your new Clan decides to move into our territory."

"You know of the Alliance of Destroyers?" Riversong asked. Leopardfur shook her head. "Then we won't."

Leopardfur padded into Mothermouth. "So...do you think we can both receive our nine lives at the same time?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't see why not," the long-haired tom behind Leopardfur meowed, "After all, it's obvious Riversong believes in StarClan. I don't think StarClan will mind sharing tongues with two cats at once."

"There's only one way to find out, Mudfur," Leopardfur meowed, "And that's to try. Would you like to go in first, Riversong?"

"We can both go in together. Seedgrowth, come on."

"I suggest you let the medicine cats lead the way," Mudfur suggested, "Seedgrowth, was it? You've seen the Moonstone before, right? Come with me."

Riversong and Leopardfur followed the two toms through the black-as-night tunnel that led to the mysterious Moonstone. They were silent, just as the ritual dictated. They touched noses with the Moonstone and instantly fell into a dark sleep.


	26. PromiseClan

1Sunface had been given custody of Fishpaw by Moonstream before he had left. Moonstream had not been exaggerating about her apprentice. Fishpaw was constantly leaping off the surface of Mothermouth's cave.

"Stop that!" Sunface hissed, "It's disrespectful! Do you know what happens in this very cave?"

Fishpaw stopped bouncing and shook his white head. "Tell me! Tell me!" he mewed excitedly.

"Deep inside the cave of Mothermouth lies a dazzling, white rock. It's many tail-lengths high," Sunface meowed softly. Fishpaw leaned closer. "When the moon comes out, it comes through a hole in the top of the cave and lights up the Moonstone. Clan leaders and medicine cats go there to share tongues with StarClan themselves."

"You're lying," Fishpaw scoffed, "I bet it's not a glowing and bright like you say it is."

"I can vouch for him, Fishpaw," Creekflow murmured, "When an apprentice is made a warrior, they go to the Moonstone and are presented to StarClan as a fully-trained warrior."

"But how do Clan leaders g–" Fishpaw broke off. His ears pricked. Riversong stepped out of the cave, flanked by two strange cats and Seedgrowth. Her blue eyes were bright.

"That was amazing," she mewed breathlessly, turning to the golden she-cat beside her. It was Leopardfur. "I mean, I got to see–"

"Remember, you can't tell any cat about what you saw," Leopardfur reminded her, "What happened is between you and StarClan."

Riversong nodded. She pushed her muzzle affectionately into Leopardfur's side. The RiverClan warrior returned the gesture. "I hope I'll see you again, Leopardstar," Riversong mewed softly.

"And I, you, Riverstar," Leopardstar replied, "May StarClan protect you and your new Clan."

"And may they watch over you and yours."

Leopardstar turned and nodded to Mudfur. The two RiverClan cats padded away into the darkness. Riverstar bounded over to her Clanmates. Sunface rubbed his head against her shoulder. "Come on," Riverstar meowed, "Let's get back to the others."

They went back the way they came. A few days later, they saw the dilapidated Twoleg nest. Riverstar sighed. Receiving her nine lives had been painful, but she felt filled with new energy. She purred. Foxpelt had told her that she was right. DuskClan was not her place to be. She was right to start a new Clan. StarClan would protect her.

"Riverstar! Riverstar!" A yowl rose up over the hill. Riverstar turned. It was Mousepaw. Her brown fur was gleaming in the morning light. The cats of Riverstar's new Clan followed her, chanting their new leader's name.

"Rivershtar, we need your help," Longfang meowed, "We need a name for our new Clan. We can't think of anything good."

"Well, let's see..." Riverstar mused, "We're going to allow cats who have left their Clan just as we did to join us. We'll shelter them, since we know what leaving a Clan feels like."

"We should be called SanctuaryClan!" Birdpaw mewed. Racefoot shrugged at his new apprentice.

"That rolls right off the tongue," he muttered.

"Eventually we'll be great and strong, just like the other Clans..."

"GreatClan!" Mousepaw cried, "We should be called GreatClan!"

"StarClan would think us proud," Sunface murmured.

"We're offering a new hope and a new future for the scared, outcasts of other Clans," Riverstar meowed, "Maybe..."

"PromiseClan," Radianteyes declared. All eyes turned to her. "We offer them the promise of a new future of safety."

"PromiseClan," Riverstar murmured, "PromiseClan ...That has a nice sound to it. I like it. All right, those in favor of being called PromiseClan..."

There was a chorus of yowls. All the cats gathered agreed. Warriors called to others to organize hunting patrols to have a feast. Sleetfur's kits mewled excitedly amongst themselves. Blazepaw turned to Mousepaw and muttered, "Personally, I think GreatClan would be better, but PromiseClan sounds good too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Weaver?" Sunface mewed in disbelief. The gray and brown tom beneath him stopped writhing. His eyes widened.

"Sunpaw?" he gasped. It was Weaver. Sunface leapt off of his friend. Weaver got up, shaking dust from his pelt, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I'm Sunface now," Sunface meowed proudly, "I'm deputy of PromiseClan. Listen, I need you to tell me something. Have you seen any trace at all of the AoDs?"

Weaver shook his head. "No, not a sniff of their stench ever since Riversong killed Bone Marrow. They fled for good."

Sunface purred. "This is my apprentice, Fishpaw. Fishpaw, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Weaver."

"Hi," Fishpaw told his paws. Weaver purred.

"How are you and the rest of your family doing?" Sunface asked.

"Great. Things could only get better after living in the Twoleg dump. I think Hex and our parents are around here somewhere. Oh, never mind."

As Weaver had been speaking, Riverstar had appeared with a sleek black she-cat at her side. It was Hex. "Good news, Weaver," Hex meowed, "I've decided to join PromiseClan. Me, Mother, and Father. I'm called Hexmind now."

"What about Mother and Father?" Weaver asked.

Hexmind's green eyes glittered. "Mother has become Sparkfur and Father is Pyrefoot. You're the odd cat out. You're the only one who hasn't joined PromiseClan."

"I want to join with you!" Weaver protested. He turned to Riverstar. "Please?"

"Sure," Riverstar meowed, "Weaver, from this moment on, you will be known as Wovenpelt. StarClan honors your quick mind and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of PromiseClan." She rested her muzzle on his head. Wovenpelt licked her shoulder just as Sunface motioned for him to do and stepped back.

"Wovenpelt! Wovenpelt!" Sunface chanted. The whole of PromiseClan joined in. "Wovenpelt! Wovenpelt!"

Sunface admired PromiseClan's four newest warriors. He knew that his Clan was well on its way to doing just as Riverstar had said its purpose was. It was welcoming outcast cats. He purred and rubbed against his old friend. "You're one of us now," he murmured into Wovenpelt's brindled fur. Wovenpelt nodded.

Radianteyes had her kits that night. Two moons had passed since she had left DuskClan, and greenleaf was in full burst. She lay in the new nursery with Riverstar, Firebelly, Seedgrowth, and her mate, Quartzfur. The tabby tom sniffed his four new kits. "What will their names be?" he asked softly.

Radianteyes gazed at Seedgrowth for a long time. The sandy-colored tom knew what she was going to say before she said it. Radianteyes tapped the firstborn kit, a golden tabby she-kit. "This kit shall be called Summerkit." She nosed the next kit, a dark brown tomkit. "This kit shall be called Bearkit." The white warrior nudged the third, a large she-kit that looked like Quartzfur in miniature. "This kit shall be called Greatkit." She nuzzled the fourth kit, a pure white she-kit with a ginger back and three yellow paws. "This kit shall be called Promisekit."

"Spirits of StarClan, you know the destiny of every cat under your care," Riverstar meowed calmly, "I ask you now to grant these kits the names their mother has bestowed upon them. Summerkit." She gave Summerkit a gentle nose-tap. "Bearkit." She did the same to Bearkit. "Greatkit." She tapped Greatkit as well. "And Promisekit." The leader of PromiseClan touched the final kit. She sighed softly. "Welcome to PromiseClan, young warriors."

Seedgrowth left the nursery. He was trembling all over. He recalled the day so many moons ago. Healingtouch's prophecy rang in his ears: _Summer bears great Promise._ "Great Promise," he mewed, "PromiseClan. StarClan knew we were going to form. We're safe..."

Outside the PromiseClan camp, Hexmind sat vigil with Pyrefoot, Sparkfur, and Wovenpelt. The gentle greenleaf breeze blew through her ears, stirring the soft fur on them. She turned her head slowly to see Foxpelt's spirit.

_(Greetings,) _she meowed in spirit tongue.

_(You must keep silent vigil, Hexmind, silent!)_ Foxpelt reminded her, _(Thank you for joining PromiseClan. Serve it well. PromiseClan shall flourish, but only if its warriors are strong, loyal, and true.)_

Hexmind nodded silently. Foxpelt disappeared, leaving the calm air of greenleaf all around. She sighed and gazed up at the swath of stars above her head. Riverstar had told her when she had been younger that those stars were the warriors of StarClan. It was perfect. The stars were right overhead. StarClan were watching over PromiseClan, just as Foxpelt said they would.

end


	27. Bonus Ending!

1**Bonus Chapter**

The four Clan leaders sat atop the huge rock formation to call the Clans together and begin the Gathering. Shorestar, a tawny he-cat with bright green eyes, the leader of LakeClan. Jetstar, a night-black tom with pale yellow eyes, the leader of SwampClan. Firestar, a reddish gingery she-cat with dark eyes, the leader of MeadowClan. Truestar, a dark brown tom with a white chest and kind yellow eyes, the leader of DuskClan. The four of them sat deep in discussion of when to begin.

"We must wait for the fifth Clan," Truestar insisted.

"There is no fifth Clan, mouse-brain!" hissed Firestar. "There are only four: MeadowClan, DuskClan, SwampClan, and LakeClan."

"The fifth Clan will come," Truestar assured her. "I don't know why they are taking so long to arrive, but..."

"Listen, Truestar," Shorestar meowed, "I'm sure you have good intentions at heart in waiting for this new Clan to come, but we must start before the moon dips too low in the sky. We must begin now!"

Truestar sighed. "Very well. DuskClan would like to speak first, if that is acceptable."

Jetstar nodded, as did Shorestar. Firestar hesitated. "But only if MeadowClan will speak after. We have news of our own."

Truestar nodded his agreement and took a deep breath to call the Clans together. Just as he opened his mouth, a voice yowled, "WAIT! Don't start yet!"

Every cat in the hollow turned as one to see who had spoken. It was a stocky, blue-gray queen. Stripes of dark fur ran horizontally across her back. Behind her ran a huge tomcat with dark ginger fur and light brown eyes. The two cats were leading a group of about ten others. A knot of young cats who looked like apprentices. A group of able-bodied warriors. Two cats who, by the look of their fur and the smell they gave off, were elders. The she-cat led them to the others, and leapt up on top of the rock formation.

"Sorry I'm late," she meowed to the other Clan leaders. "Firebelly needed to rest for a few minutes."

Truestar nodded approvingly. "Welcome, Riverstar," he said. "We were ready to begin without you."

"Truestar, is this the fifth Clan?" Shorestar asked, mystified. Truestar nodded. He turned to the she-cat, Riverstar.

"Has your Clan a name?"

Riverstar nodded. Turning to face the other three leaders, she mewed, "We are called PromiseClan. I would like to speak first, unless there is more important news? I can wait if I must."

"Go right ahead, Riverso—star," Jetstar meowed. "You..._were_...Riversong, weren't you?" Riverstar nodded, her eyes glinting happily. "I thought so. I saw you many times at Gatherings."

Truestar nodded and yowled to settle the Clans. PromiseClan's group associated mostly with DuskClan, he noticed, although one or two went over to mingle with Lake- or SwampClan cats. "Cats of all Clans, welcome. Tonight, I am sure you have noticed new warriors in our midst. They are of PromiseClan. Their leader, Riverstar, wishes to speak." He stepped back and allowed Riverstar to tell her tale.

"I'm sure you may recognize many of PromiseClan's warriors. We are comprised mostly of former DuskClan cats." Her voice rang out clearly; Riverstar was still fairly young. "PromiseClan was begun when my deputy, Sunface, and I left our old Clan to escape a brutal cat. Since driving out the cat, we left for a new territory with any warrior who wished to join our force." She paused, looking back at Truestar and the others. "If I may introduce my Clan?" Truestar nodded encouragingly. "We have four new warriors: Birdflight, Fishtail, Blazetail, and Mousefur. We also have four new apprentices: Summerpaw, Bearpaw, Greatpaw, and Promisepaw."

"And your warriors?" a cat in the crowd called. "Who have you brought?"

"Four our warriors, I have brought Sunface, Birdflight, Fishtail, Blazetail, Mousefur, and Sleetfur. We have two of our new apprentices: Bearpaw and Promisepaw," Riverstar replied. "...Are you Summer...? Not Summerpaw anymore."

"Summerheat," the tom told her, rubbing heads with the warrior called Blazetail. His sister purred happily.

"Our elders are Longfang and Firebelly," Riverstar concluded. "And you needn't fear PromiseClan invading your territory to steal prey. We live outside of Clan land, where there are no other Clans." She paused, looking down to the base of the rock. "Have I forgotten anything, Sunface?" she asked. Sunface shook his head. "Then I am finished. Truestar?"

"Indeed, Riverstar and Sunface were driven from our Clan, but not for disobeying the warrior code," Truestar meowed. "Many of you have heard the story of how they fled the Clan, so I would appreciate it if you told your Clanmates when the Gathering is over. We do not have time for such a long tale." He watched the crowd nod their assent before continuing, "DuskClan is growing as well. One of our elders was called to StarClan a few days ago, but the next day, one of our queens gave birth to a healthy litter of kits. That is DuskClan's news."

"MeadowClan is not doing as well as the others," Firestar admitted. "Twolegs have been bringing their monsters into portions of Wide Field. Prey is scarcer. Jetstar," she turned to the SwampClan leader, "I beg of you...There is a strip of forest that divides our territories. No cat has claimed it. Please...let our warriors hunt in that forest!"

"No Clan has claimed it," Jetstar replied. "I cannot give you permission, for it does not belong to me." His eyes softened. "You may hunt there, Firestar."

Firestar nodded, drawing her tail across his flank as a sign of thanks. "MeadowClan also has two new apprentices. They are here tonight: Weedpaw and Volepaw. We also have two new warriors, called Nightface and Dogbark. MeadowClan is finished...Delivering our news, I mean!" she added hastily. There were a few amused purrs. Firestar's whiskers twitched in embarrassment.

"And that leaves SwampClan," Jetstar meowed. "We have many new warriors, first of all is Bugwing. This brave tom gave his life to prove he was a warrior of SwampClan." There was a hush. Jetstar gazed down at his paws before he meowed, "Next are Sixclaw, Swanwing, Toadspot, Thornheart, and Littlefoot. All of them are here tonight, along with three of our new apprentices: Breezepaw, Nightpaw, and Shellpaw. A fox was scented close to the DuskClan border, so Truestar, you may want to watch out."

"Thank you for the warning," Truestar said with a nod. "Is there anything else to add? Riverstar? Firestar? Shorestar?" The leaders shook their heads. "Then this Gathering is over. However, we will wait a while before leaving so that the PromiseClan cats can get in touch with their old friends." Scattered cheers arose from the gathered cats.

Riverstar purred softly. She watched Blazetail lick her brother Summerheat and sister Heathfur's pelts over and over again. Bearpaw and Promisepaw had found the new SwampClan apprentices and were already making friends. Sunface cleared his throat to attract his leader's attention. Riverstar followed his gaze to where Birdflight was seated, gossiping excitedly with the warrior called Dogbark. Birdflight glanced up at Riverstar and hurried over, Dogbark behind her. "Dogbark wants to join PromiseClan," she mewed. "Can she, Riverstar?"

Firestar glanced over as Riverstar meowed, "Ask her leader. Dogbark is not my warrior. I will not steal another Clan's warrior."

"Oh, she can go, Riverstar," Firestar murmured. "Dogbark's a bit of an outcast. Any cat with eyes can see that she's found where she belongs. Go on, she can join PromiseClan."

Riverstar waited for the two she-cats to race off to spread the news. She sat beside Firestar. "Are you sure?" she asked the ginger she-cat. "I was one of DuskClan...are you sure you want me to adopt one of your cats?" Firestar met Riverstar's gaze calmly.

"You were. Were." Firestar gave the other she-cat a gentle lick on the ear. "But you smell of PromiseClan now. MeadowClan has nothing against PromiseClan. Besides, Dogbark has found a friend...I couldn't possibly hold her back from that. She'll find where she belongs in your Clan, I'm sure. She is a strong warrior; I trained her myself. PromiseClan has a part of all Clans now: DuskClan, SwampClan, LakeClan, and MeadowClan. Perhaps you are the future of all the Clans..."

Riverstar smiled. "Thank you, Firestar," she meowed. Sunface cleared his throat again. The clearing was empty except for MeadowClan and PromiseClan. Riverstar felt her fur grow hot with shame. "Well, I think it's time we parted. Farewell, Firestar. Thank you for Dogbark. She will be an honorable addition to PromiseClan."

The two she-cats exchanged a lick and parted, each calling for their own Clan. Riverstar made sure her newest warrior was with her before she began the long hike back to her own territory.


End file.
